Sungmin Wa Maid-sama
by Zebri JOY
Summary: \chap 8 is Surprize/No Summary, REMAKE, KyuMin, YAOI, RnR please :)
1. Ketua adalah Maid

"berapa kali harus kukatakan pada kalian?" teriak seorang namja mungil dengan kulit seputih susu di depan gerbang sekolah kepada 3 namja yang ada dihadapannya yang sepertinya membuat namja mungil itu kesal.

"Kangin-ssi, berhenti mewarnai rambut dan lepas antingmu" ujar namja mungil tersebut kepada ketua dari 3 namja dihadapannya.

"Siwon-ssi, kancing bajumu dengan benar dan pakai ikat pinggang" kata namja mungil itu dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat diatas dada kepada namja tinggi disamping Kangin.

"dan kau Donghae-ssi, pakai sepatu sesuai aturan" ujar Sungmin final dihadapan 3 namja yang melanggar peraturan sekolah itu. "kalian harus mencontoh dia" suruh Sungmin pada 3 namja yang ada dihadapannya seraya menarik satu siswa yang berpakaian lengkap, berkaca mata tebal, dan berambut hitam.

Setelah selesai dengan ucapannya Sungmin pun segera menutup gerbang sekolah mengingat bel sekolah sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu.

"kembalilah jika sudah rapih!" suruh Sungmin dan beranjak meninggalkan ketiga namja yang selalu melanggar peraturan .

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::**

**^^Sungmin wa maid sama^^**

**::**

**By Gpristiya **

**::**

**Pair : Kyumin Always**

**And other**

**::**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**::**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Dan akan bertambah dengan banyaknya chap chap selanjutnya**

**::**

**Chapter 1/?**

**Rate**

**::**

**Summary ::**

**Sungmin seorang dewan sekolah yang sangat membenci seorang namja yang membuat orang menangis ini tak tahunya mempunyai rahasia yang cukup memalukan baginya. apakah rahasia tersebut? mampukah Sungmin menjaga rahasia tersebut? lalu bagaimana dengan tindakan Cho Kyuhyun yang mengetahui rahasia Lee Sungmin sang Ketua/ Dewan Sekolah.**

**::**

**Warning :YAOI, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya me-remake**

**.::. **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

**Lee Sungmin hanya milik orang tuanya dan para Pumpkins or dsb**

**Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Orang tuanya dan Sparkyu or dsb**

**.**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no sider**

**::**

**.**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Sungmin wa maid sama^^**

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang tengah memasuki jam istirahat, terlihat sekali banyak siswa- siswa yang sedang berlalu lalang dikoridor. Apakah kalian bertanya kenapa siswa? Kemana para siswi?. Tentu saja karena ini adalah sekolah khusus untuk para namja, jadi jangan heran jika seorang siswi jarang berada disini atau malah tidak ada seorang pun.

Banyak siswa yang terburu-buru kekantin untuk makan siang dan ada banyak pula siswa yang sedang bermain di koridor sekolah. Hitung-hitung sebagai refreshing setelah belajar selama 3 jam.

Mari kita lihat ke ruangan Konseling siswa atau mungkin lebih dikenal dengan ruang OSIS sekolah Sapphire Blue Senior High School. Terliat seorang namja mungil yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin sedang duduk di kursi kebanggaannya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada.

"aigoo" gerutunya frustasi menghadapi siswa siswa yang semakin lama semakin memprihatinkan. "sekolah ini penuh dengan siswa berandalan, Ya Eunhyuk apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakan buku panduan?" lanjut Sungmin memanggil seorang temannya yang juga pengurus OSIS sekolah ini.

Sementara Eunhyuk yang mendengar teguran Sungmin segera mengahadapnya seraya memegang buku panduan yang belum selesai ia kerjakan. "Ketua, apa ini sangat penting?" Tanya Eunhyuk aka Lee Hyukjae gugup dengan keringat yang sedari tadi terus mengalir dari keningnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Pabboya" teriak Sungmin memukul mejanya sementara Eunhyuk harus meratapi nasibnya yang kena marah Sungmin lagi. "tentu saja penting, jika tidak diterapkan maka para siswa akan menjadi malas lagi" lanjutnya, sementara pengurus OSIS yang lainnya hanya dapat menatap iba kepada Eunhyuk dan tak bisa berbuat apa- apa, yaa karena mereka telah terbiasa mendengar omelan sang ketua.

"baik" jawab Eunhyuk takut- takut.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

'Ketika aku menjadi siswa baru di Sapphire Blue High School. Siswa namja berandal lebih banyak 80% dibandingkan siswa teladan. Akan tetapi aku berhasil menjadi dewan sekolah yang teladan untuk pertama kalinya. Selagi aku menjabat menjadi dewan sekolah tidak akan aku biarkan namja berandal bertingkah seenaknya' Batin Sungmin seraya mengepalkan tangan nya keatas.

'Jika diingat kembali, saat aku pertama masuk sekolah ini terkesan berantakan, bau,dan jorok. Namja teladan yang tak berdaya pun hanya dapat pasrah dengan keadaan tu semua. Untuk itu aku bekerja keras untuk mengubah keadaan dengan berolahraga, melatih martial art dan terus bekerja keras dengan belajar sekuat tenaga, dan tak lupa mencari perhatian pada guru. Lalu aku dapat kepercayaan dari guru dan menjadi Dewan sekolah Sapphire Blue High School ini'

**Sungmin POV END**

.

* * *

.

.

**Patroli Sepulang Sekolah**

Terlihat Sungmin sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah, sesekali pula Sungmin membuka pintu kelas yang ia lewati untuk memastikan para siswa telah pulang sekolah. Namun tiba tiba terdengar suara yang berasal dari kelas yang akan ia kunjungi.

"ayolah bantu kami" ujar Kangin seraya menyerahkan sapu kepada namja kecil dihadapannya. Sungmin yang mengintip kelakuan Kangin dan kawan kawannya dari belakang.

"hanya membersihkan saja" lanjut Kangin menyerahkan sapu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada namja mungil yang bersiap untuk pulang itu.

"ta…ta …tapi aku ada tugas lain" jawab namja mungil itu gugup mengigat didepannya adalah preman sekolah di Sapphire High School ini.

"Ayolah hari ini saja" bujuk Siwon pada namja mungil dihadapan Kangin. Telak perkataan tersebut membuat namja mungil itu makin terpojok.

"lakukan tugasmu sendiri" terdengar sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka , sontak membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara "semuanya punya tugas masing masing tiap minggu" lanjut suara orang tersebut yang di ketahui Sungmin seorang dewan sekolah.

"ketua" ujar namja mungil itu saat melihat Sungmin.

"serahkan padaku, kau pulanglah" suruh Sungmin pada namja mungil dan tanpa menunggu lama namja mungil itu segera pamit pada Sungmin untuk pergi.

"Lee Sungmin kamu lagi" ujar Kangin yang sekarang menghadap Sungmin dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam sapu.

"itu seharusnya yang aku katakana padamu trio pabbo" ujar Sungmin remeh

"Siapa yang kau panggil trio pabbo?" Tanya Kangin dengan wajah marahnya pada Sungmin.

"orang pabbo seperti kalian bertiga, tidak pantas dipanggil dengan menggunakan nama" jawab Sungmin meremehkan Kangin. " sudah kubilang rapihkan penampilan kalian, lepaskan antingmu Kangin-ssi" suruh Sungmin dengan suara tegasnya.

"ye ye akan kulepas nanti" jawab Kangin yang sepertinya malas menghadapi sang dewan sekolah dan menaruh kembali sapu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Sementara Siwon dan Donghae telah berjalan mendahului Kangin.

"jangan main main, kubilang lepaskan sekarang" suruh Sungmin geram melihat kelakuan Kangin.

"aishh kau berisik sekali, akan ku lepaskan nanti" jawab Kangin kesal dan bersiap memukul Sungmin namun ditahan oleh telapak tangan Sungmin.

"Kubilang sekarang" ujar Sungmin yang dilengkapi aura menyeramkan dan dengan segera ia mencabut anting yang menempel ditelinga Kangin.

"pasti sakit" ujar Donghae shock

"langsung dicabut" ujar Siwon tak kalah shock.

_'turuti peraturan'_omel Sungmin pada Kangin yang sedang kesakitan.

Selanjutnya mereka bertiga pun lari untuk menghindari amukan Sungmin yang dapat dinilai kejam itu.

"akan kami ingat" teriak mereka yang berlari terburu buru di koridor sekolah.

"hei kalian, lantainya belum kalian bersihkan" marah Sungmin.

'hiks hiks hiks' terdengar samar samar suara tangisan yang berasal dari samping kelas, dan dengan segera pun Sungmin menghampiri asal suara untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang menangis. Semoga saja bukan hantu.

Setelah berada disamping kelas, ia melihat 2 orang namja yang sedang berhadapan. Namja kecil yang diketahui sedang menangis di depa namja jangkung berkulit pucat dan berambut auburn yang sedang menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangan nya di saku celana.

"Ya, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin pada kedua namja tersebut.

Mendengar teguran tersebut, sontak membuat namja berambut auburn berkulit ucat tersebut menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"tidak ada, hanya sedang menolak pernyataan cinta" jawab namja berambut auburn berkulit pucat itu santai.

"kau lagi Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin kesal akan perbuatan Kyuhyun yang selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dan membuat para namja menangis karena tolakkannya.

Sementara KyuMin berdebat, seorang namja yang menangis tersebut segera lari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sudah kubilang jika kau menolak perasaan, pakailah kata kata yang lebih halus, ini adalah peringatan terakhir!" peringat Sungmin selaku dewan sekolah dan segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian yang memasang tampang bingung.

'bahkan ia sudah sering berkata seperti itu' ujar batin Kyuhyun dengan tampang malasnya.

Tiba-tiba munculah seorang namja dari belakang Kyuhyun dan bertanya…

"aku heran kenapa Sungmin begitu membenci lelaki yang membuat orang menangis? Cho Kyuhyun-ah apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui alasannya?" hasut namja itu. Sementara Kyuhyun menoleh keasal suara dan hanya menatap namja itu dengan tatapan malasnya.

"cari tahulah sendiri, aku tidak tertarik" jawab Kyuhyun malas dan segera meninggalkan namja yang hanya dapat memasang wajah terkejutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

'aku benci namja yang membuat orang menangis' ujar batin Sungmin, ya sekarang Sungmin sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya sehabis patroli sekolah tadi.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Sungmin yang baru saja ingin menyentuh gerbang untuk membukanya, tetapi gerbang rumahnya itu langsung rusak dan terjatuh dilantai. Ya gerbang yang sudah lapuk dan tua.

"sepertinya harus diperbaiki, taip itu membutuhkan uang" ujar Sungmin segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"aku pulang" ujar Sungmin dikeheningan rumahnya. Dan ia tak sengaja menginjak lantai kayu yang tertutupi Koran.

_'Brukk'_

"oh hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Sungjin aka adik Sungmin yang baru saja muncul dari kamarnya.

"Sungjin-ah jebakan apa ini?" bukannya menjawab Sungmin justru kembali bertanya dengan keadaan kakinya masih didalam lubang lantai kayu itu.

"tadi aku menginjak lantai itu, tampaknya kayu lantainya sudah tua dan lapuk…"

"jadi kau menutupinya dengan Koran?" Tanya Sungmin memotong pembicaraan Sungjin.

"kau sengaja menginjaknya?" Tanya Sungjin heran.

"aku tak sengaja menginjaknya" jawab Sungmin lantang.

.

* * *

.

.

Disebuah ruangan terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya sedang melukis boneka celengan untuk dijual. Lalu ia mendengar pintu terbuka dan muncullah Lee Sungmin dengan pakaian santainya.

"umma" ujar Sungmin diambang pintu "apakah hari ini umma ada shif malam di rumah sakit? Umma tampak belum sehat lebih baik jangan memaksakan diri umma" lanjut Sungmin yang menasihati ibunya.

"umma baik baik saja Minnie-ah" jawab Umma Sungmin dengan senyum yang terpantri diwajahnya. "umma tak ingin selalu merepotkanmu Minnie-ah" lanjut umma Sungmin masih dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"jika saja appa tidak menghilang dan meninggalkan banyak hutang" ujar Sungjin yang sekarang berada dibelakang Sungmin.

"itu bukan masalah" kata Sungmin memotong penjelasan sang adik.

"ah iya hyung, tadi manager tempatmu bekerja menelpon katanya ada pegawai yang tidak bisa masuk dan kau disuruh untuk menggantinkannya" jelas Sungjin pada Sungmin yang sekarang memasang wajah terkejut.

"benarkah?kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ujar Sungmin bersiap siap untuk pergi dan masih saja mengomel karena keterlambatan informasi dari adiknya. "kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya sedari tadi?" omel Sungmin yang sekarang sudah ada dihadapan adiknya dengan memakai pakaian rapih.

"hyung, bisakah aku menitipkan ini ke kotak surat?" bukannya menjawab sang adik justru kembali bertanya seraya mengacungkan sebuah surat.

"surat undian lagi kah?" Tanya Sungmin dengan surat yang sekarang ada ditangannya.

"tolong yaa" ujar Sungjin, sesegera mungkin Sungmin berlari meninggalkan rumah dan berteriak mengucapkan.

"Umma beristirahatlah, aku pergi kerja dulu" teriak Sungmin dari luar.

"kami memang miskin, tapi sepertinya hyung memerlukan handphone" ujar Sungjin di keheningan rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

.

Disebuah Café bernuansa indah, manis serta unik tersebut yang nampak ramai dikunjungi orang-orang SEOUL untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya atau sekedar makan siang.

_'KRINGG… KRINGG….'_

"selamat datang tuan" ujar ketiga namja yang berpakaian rapih itu kepada salah satu pengunjung.

"Kesebelah sini tuan"ujar salah seorang namja kepada pengunjung yang baru saja tiba seraya menunjuk tempat kosong.

"Minnie-ah" ujar seorang namja kepada Sungmin, yaitu 2 dari 3 namja yang member salam tadi.

"ye?" Tanya Sungmin menoleh namja yang berada disebelah kiranya aka manager pemilik café tempat ia bekerja.

"mianhae, menyuruhmu datang tiba-tiba" ujar sang manager dengan muka melasnya.

"gwenchana, kebetulan waktuku sedang kosong siang ini. Sehingga aku bisa membantu"jawab Sungmin menghadap sang manager.

"oh Sungmin-ssi" ujar seorang pengunjung memanggil Sungmin.

"iya?" Tanya Sungmin ramah berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya di sekolah.

"aku ingin pesan moe moe omurice" ujar pengunjung tersebut.

"baik, 1 moe moe omurice. Akan segera datang tuan, silahkan tunggulah beberapa menit" jawab Sungmin manis, sopan dan badan yang dibungkukkan 90 derajat. Sontak sikapnya tersebut membuat sang pengunjung jatuh hati melihatnya.

.

* * *

.

.

Sekarang Sungmin sedang mengangkut sampah lewat pintu belakang café untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sampah yang sepertinya terlihat sangat berat tapi itun mampu Sungmin ankat walau badannya yang terkesan kurus namun jangan salah ia ini jago sekali sama yang namanya martial art/wushu.

"arrghh, aku sudah lama bekerja disini, tapi tetap saja mebuatku risih. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu luang dan juga tugas dewan sekolah yang cukup banyak. Sehingga harus bekerja disini, tapi jika seorang murid dari sekolah melihatku berpakaian aneh begini…"

"Wow" ujar seorang namja yang baru saja jalan melewati Sungmin yang Nampak belum menyadarinya. Mendengar suara tersebut membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seornag murid yang satu sekolahannya ada dihadapannya kini.

"sungguh mengejutkan, Ketua" ujar namja tersebut dengan pandangan datar dan segera meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang shock.

'CHO KYUHYUN' teriak batin Sungmin hancur . sekarang seorang murid disekolahannya sudah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang maid di café. Yang sepertinya berita terseubt akan segera menyebar luas.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**TBC? Or Delete?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku kembali membawa fic gaje **

**Ada yang tahukah atau kenal dengan jalan ceritanya?**

**Ya ini berasa dari sebuah manga dan sekarang sudah menjadi anime yang cukup terkenal **

**Akupun mengetahui anime ini dari temanku yang memnijam flashdisk dan sengaja pula ia membawa ke warnet untuk mendonlot anime dengan memakai flashdisku *kok curcol**

**Yang mau tau animenya adalah **_**Kaichou wa maid sama**_

**Sama kan judulnya Cuma diganti dikit doang hehe**

**Hehe aku cuma ngambil cerita lucunya dan ada sedikit cerita yang aku ubah dari animenya**

**Mian for typo cause no edit**

**Karena udah ngantuk banget abis perpisahan sekolah dan alhamdulillah aku LULUS dengan nilai yang lumayan memuaskan hehe **

**So ini Tbc or Delete ?**

**Aku sih terserah reviewers yaa **

**Kalo review nya banyak atau lumaya akan aku lanjutka tapi kalo sedikit lebih baik di delete hehe**

**NO BASHING **

**Credit by**

**Gprisrtiya pristyagita**

**|06|01|2013|9:55 p.m**

**Thanks to RnR**

**Leave you review **


	2. Maidou

"tamat sudah, menyedihkan seluruh murid disekolah akan mengetahuinya. Semuanya akan menegtahui bahwa dewan sekolah mereka adalah seorang maid, reputasiku selama ini akan hancur" ujar Sungmin frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::**

**^^Sungmin wa maid sama^^**

**::**

**By Gpristiya**

**::**

**Pair : Kyumin Always**

**And other**

**::**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**::**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Dan akan bertambah dengan banyaknya chap chap selanjutnya**

**::**

**Chapter 1/?**

**Rate**

**::**

**Summary ::**

**Sungmin seorang dewan sekolah yang sangat membenci seorang namja yang membuat orang menangis ini tak tahunya mempunyai rahasia yang cukup memalukan baginya. apakah rahasia tersebut? mampukah Sungmin menjaga rahasia tersebut? lalu bagaimana dengan tindakan Cho Kyuhyun yang mengetahui rahasia Lee Sungmin sang Ketua/ Dewan Sekolah.**

**::**

**.**

**Warning :YAOI, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya me-remake**

**.::.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

**Lee Sungmin hanya milik orang tuanya dan para Pumpkins or dsb**

**Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Orang tuanya dan Sparkyu or dsb**

**.**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no sider**

**This is for fun not or bsh**

**thankyu**

**::**

**.**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Sungmin wa maid sama^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"terimakasih untuk hari ini" ujar sang manager pada pegawai cafenya. Mengingat pekerjaan hari ini telah usai.

Sungmin sekarang sudah mengganti bajunya dan bersiap untuk pulang mengingat ini sudah malam. Setelah berpamitan pada manager dan pegawai lainnya, Sungminpun berjalan menuju pintu belakang karena pintu depan sudah terkunci. Sungmin yang sekarang berada diambang pintu terkejut melihat orang yang sedang bersandar di dinding.

"eoh, kau sudah berpakaian normal?" Tanya sosok dihadapannya itu.

"mwo? Apa maumu?" Tanya sungmin panik seraya menutup pintu café managernya itu.

"hee? Ani, aku hanya ingin memastikan. Jadi maid itu adalah kau ketua? Kenapa kau bekerja di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya sosok tersebut dengan muka datarnya. Sementara Sungmin sekarang memasang wajah gugupnya karena mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

'manager aku pulang dulu' ujar seseorang dari dalam café ya dapat diketahui adalah teman Sungmin.

'terimakasih untuk hari ini'jawab sang manager.

Sungmin pun memasang wajah panic dan segera menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"kita bicara di tempat lain saja" ujar Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun yang sedang kebingungan.

"ne?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"sudah ikuti saja!" perintah Sungmin menarik paksa Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat mengikuti perintahnya.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hhm, alasan keluarga, pasti berat ya"ujar Kyuhyun setelah mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di taman kota, tempat yang cukup aman untuk berbicara masalahnya.

"begitulah" jawab Sungmin yang bersandar di sebuat tiang permainan anak-anak.

"jadi itu sebabnya kau bekerja menjadi maid café di tengah kota ? kenapa kau tak bekerja di sekitar rumahmu saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memandang lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh ke Sungmin sedikit pun.

"aku todak mempunyai banyak tenaga, menjadi dewan sekolah yang harus mempertahankan nilai, sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan keduanya" jawab Sungmin lirih.

"hem pasti berat, oh jadi itu alasannya kau masuk ke sekolah Sapphire Blue high School, karena biayanya murah?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih memandang lurus kedepan.

"begitulah" jawab Sungmin malas.

"kalau begitu aku turut bersedih" jawab Kyuhyun yang sekarang memandang langit hitam diatasnya.

.

* * *

.

.

**3 hari kemudian**

"oh jadi maid"

"maid?" Tanya Sungmin saat mendengar perkataan dari siswa-siswa sekolah. Sungmin pun segera memandang tajam kedua namja yang tadi berkata 'maid'.

"kakekku berkata sebelum ia meninggal, ia membuat (made) foto dengan temannya" lanjut perkataan sosok tersebut kepada temannya.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi was was pun akhirnya bisa mendesah lega saat mendengar lanjutan penjelasan namja tersebut.

"oh ternyata made" ujar Sungmin lega dan meninggalkan kedua namja yang bingung melihat Sungmin tadi.

"oh jadi… maid-" ujar namja yang satunya.

"maid?" Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan namja itu pun kembali was was.

Sementara kedua namja yang merasa di awasi oleh sang ketua membuat mereka keringat dingin.

"baju yang kupakai kemarin 'made in China'" jelas namja itu gugup saat melihat Sungmin dihadapannya walau jaraknya cukup jauh.

"oh 'made in China'" ujar Sungmin lega.

"haah kami salah apa?" ujar kedua namja tersebut.

"tidak.. tidak…." Jawab Sungmin meninggalkan kedua namja tersebut untuk kembali melakukan patrol sepulang sekolah.

"huft.. aku jadi sering berhalusinasi dengan kata yang mirip 'maid'. Tapi aneh sekali, disekolah belum ada yang mengetahuinya. Apa ia merencanakan rahasiaku sebagai ancaman?" ujar Sungmin di keheningan koridor kelasnya seraya membayangkan wajah evil Kyuhyun.

'apa ia kasihan padaku?menyebalkan, tapi aku akan tetap melakukan yang terbaik'batin Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah" ujar seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Ryeowook-ah, Kibum-ah" ujar Sungmin saat melihat kedua namja itu menghampirinya.

Ryeowook yang melambai padanya dan Kibum yang membawa sebuket bunga.

"kau sedang apa hyung?"Tanya Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin.

"mianhae, tadi aku sedang berpikir" jawab Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah kami tahu kau sedang sibuk, keundae.." ujar Kibum yang memegangi sebuket bunga.

"kami membutuhkan bantuanmu" potong Ryeowook dengan puppy eyes nya.

"eh?"

.

* * *

.

.

Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di halaman sekolah dekat dengan gedung klub.

"ini, pasti ini karung tinju dari klub boxing" ujar Sungmin saat melihat karung tinju yang diletakkan di tangga untuk menuju ruangan klub origami dimana itu adalah klub yang di ikuti Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"kami tidak bisak ke ruangan klub karena karung ini menghalangi jalan" ujar Kibum yang masih memegangi sebuket bunga untuk di gunakan klubnya nanti.

Sementara mereka Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kibum mengurus karung tinju yang tergeletak diatas anak tangga, tanpa mereka sadari dibelakang mereka ada seorang namja yang sedang mengamati mereka lebih tepatnya mengamati Sungmin san dewan sekolah.

Ya Kyuhyun yang tanpa sengaja sedang berjalan dan tiba-tiba melihat sang dewan sekolah berama teman temannya. Diam-diam ia pun memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin di dekat tannga gedung klub.

"akan ku marahi nanti klub boxing itu, kurasa kita harus menyingkirkan karung tinju ini terlebih dahulu. Kalian mundurlah terlebih dahulu"ujar Sungmin samar-samar terdengar oleh Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

"benda itu kotor dan bau Minnie-ah" ujar Ryeowook menyadarkan SUngmin yang bersiap mengangkat karung tinju itu sendirian.

"serahkan padaku" ujar Sungmin seraya mengangkat karung tinju yang berat itu ke belakang punggungnya ditahan sebentar oleh punggungnya lalu ditendangnya dan karung itu terjatuh mengenaskan yang menimbulkan suara 'BRUKK' yang cukup keras.

'BRUKK'

"kami dari klub boxing" ujar para siswa pengikut klub boxing yang mendengar suara gaduh diluar.

"kalian simpan benda itu ditempatnya!" marah Sungmin pada pengikut klub boxing tersebut dan jangan lupa ada aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali para klub boxing pun segera menuruti perintah Sungmin dan mengangkat benda itu dan membawanya ditempat semestinya.

"kau hebat Minnie-ah" ujar Ryeowook tak percaya.

"luar biasa" kata Kibum yang masih menggenggam sebuket bunga.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih setia memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya pada Sungmin.

"tidak juga, itu bahkan lebih mudah dari pada melempar orang" ujar SUngmin menjawab pujaan dari kedua temannya.

"gomawo Minnie-ah" ujar Ryeowook seraya memeluk Sungmin.

"ini hadiah untukmu" ujar Kibum seraya memberikan satu tangkai bunga yang ia bawa kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang awalnya bingung pun akhirnya menerima bunga tersebut, dan memandang lembut bunga yang diberikan Kibum tadi. "gomawo" ujar Sungmin yang masih menatap bunga itu.

Dan Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan mereka.

"ah Kyuhyun melihat kemari" ujar Ryeowook yang baru sadar akan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka.

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Ryeowook pun segera mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook dan ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang mereka ralat memandanya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang dimasukan ke saku celana.

''Apa yang kau lihat" bentak Sungmin panic saat melihat Kyuhyun memandangnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang mendapat teguran dari dewan sekolah pun hanya menundukkan kepala dan meninggalkan Sungmin dn teman-temannya.

"apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang bukannya menjwab tetapi malah berjalan begitu saja.

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Sungmin memandang punggung Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun itu keren" ujar Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin memandangnya ilfeel.

"hah?" Tanya Sungmin manatap Ryeowook yang ada disampingnya.

"kudengar ia belajar Kempo saat SMP dan orang orang bilang bahwa ia sangat kuat, selain itu nilainya di sekolah juga amat bagus. Sempurna dalam segala hal" jelas Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

Sementara Sungminn yang mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook hanya memandang tak percaya dan Kibum ia masih setia mendengarkan seraya menggenggam sebuket bunga yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"tapi kudengar ia sulit tertarik dengan namja karena terlalu populer" ujar Ryeowook dengan tampang melasnya.

"tapi masih banyak namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya" lanjut Kibum.

"apa ia sepopuler itu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan namja itu hingga tergila gila padanya" ujar Sungmin dengan tatapan meremehkan.

'oh iya, apa mungkin ia juga tak tertarik tentang maid'ujar batin Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

.

'**KRING KRING'**

Sungmin pun segera menyambut tamu yang baru saja tiba.

"lho?" ujar Sungmin kaget saat melihat siapa pengunjung dihadapannya "kenapa kau datang kesini?" bentak Sungminn diikuti dengan keringat dingin yang menetes dari dahinya.

.

* * *

.

.

Sementara sosok itu hanya memandang datar Sungmin yang sedang keringat dingin.

'aku tidak mengerti untuk apa ia muncul' teriak batin Sungmin saat melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"wah dia keren sekali" ujar pegawai lainnya aka teman- teman Sungmin di tempat kerja.

"ah ketemu" ujar sosok itu masih saja datar.

'apa ia bermaksud mempermainkan ku? Apa ia ingin mengajak perang. Ini perang, pasti begitu, baiklah aku terima, kau sebaiknya bersiap siap Cho' batin SUngmin frustasi.

"Selamat datang tuan" ujar Sungmin ramah dengan senyum dan mata berbinar yang sangat berbeda dengan sifatnya di sekolah.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya menertawakan kelakuan Sungmin tadi.

'Sangat menyebalkan'

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"maaf menunggu lama" ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun seraya member secangkir kopi pesanan Kyuhyun dan membungkuk sekilas, lalu bergegas meninggalkannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun sedari tadi memantau pergerakan Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

.

"ya ya apa itu pacarmu Minnie-ah? Sedari tadi ia terus memandangimu." Tanya sang manager kepada Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"bukan" jawab Sungmin singkat dengan wajah malasnya.

"ne?"

.

.

* * *

.

**Keesokan harinya disekolah**

'ia mempermainkan mentalku, bahkan ia duduk bejam jam tapi hanya memesan secangkir kopi' batin Sungmin frustasi serakarang ia sedang berada di lapangan sekolah.

"aku mulai lelah, ingin istirahat" ujar Sungmin final.

Koridor mulai ramai mengingat ini adalah jam pulang sekolah. Sementara itu dikelas XI-A terlihat Kyuhyun tengah duduk sendirian di kelasnya yang mulai sepi.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau masih berada disini?" Tanya sosok namja yang dapat diketahuin teman Kyuhyun yang sedang menghampiri mejanya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

"em" jawab Kyuhyun dengan deheman singkat. "Junsu-ah, dulu saat kau SMP kau satu sekolah dengan ketua bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada namja tersebut yang bernama Kim Junsu.

"eh ne, waeyo?" Tanya Junsu yang telah menemukan bukunya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"apa ia selalu bersikap begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Junsu yang sedang kebingungan.

"ani dulu ia tak seperti itu, menurutku ia mulai seperti itu saat kelas 2 SMP kudengar ada masalah dirumahnya dan sejak saat itu, tunggu sejak kapan kau tertarik membicarakan seseorang dan lagi kau bertanya tentang ketua?" Tanya Junsu pada Kyuhyu yang sedari tadi meminum susu kotaknya.

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela sekolah yang memperlihatkan luas lapangan sekolahnya.

.

* * *

.

**.**

**TBC OR END?**

**Akhirnya aku melanjutkan ff ini,ingat ini hanya remake dari judul aslinya haha… dan masalah ff Cho Rich sedang aku pertimbangkan untuk melanjutkannya atau stop disitu… hehe**

**Aku berterimakasih banget sama yang mereview kemarin an thank for fav and follow this story hehe**

* * *

**Q and A and say thanks **

**deviyanti137** : heeh ming sangar haha, ya ini sudah banyak belu momentnya? Ne udah lanjut kok chingu. Keep review ne!

**KyuMin Child Clouds** : heeh itu rahasianya, iya udah lanjut kok chingu , keep review yaa

**runashine88** : sudah chingu jangan lupa review yaa gomawo

**Ichi54n** : hemm bisa dibayangin aja kok chingu heeh kok tau? Haha iay ming jadi misaki dan kyu jadi usui. Kalo aku punya animenya haha, makasih chingu ne ini udah lanjut kok chingu gomawo keep review ne chingu.

**Capable Commander** : oh iya, ini judulnya ngasal chingu soalnya dah ngatuk dan berujung pada judul ini. Makasih buat sarannya chingu mungkin sungminn pakai baju bberenda renda chingu siapa yang bisa nebak hehe, gapapa chingu aku seneng nerima saranmu, haha iya judulnya agak err hehe. Udah lanjut kok chingu. Makasih udah nunggu keep review ya chingu

**Maximumelf** : karena ming gakmau diremehin sama temen temennya chingu, apalagi kalo diketahui sama trio pabbo itu. Makasih udah mereview keep review yaa

**chikakyumin** : udah chinguuuuu… keep review yaa

**abilhikmah** : kita hanya bisa melihat chingu, siapa tahu kyu itu normal haha,, keep review yaa

**sitapumpkinelf** : udah chingu, bukan begitu temen ming tau kok kalau keluarga sungmin itu berkecukupan tapi ada alasan lain yang masih ming sembunyiin dari temennya , ne udah lanjut kok chingu. Makasih chingu keep review yaa

maap kalo belum kesebut :(

* * *

**Mian for typo cause no edit**

**Karena udah ngantuk banget, map chap ini pendek hehe keep rewiew yaa masa pengunjungnya 300 yang review Cuma 9 hiks **** ayolah kasih aku dukungan dengan mereview yaa **

**So ini Tbc or Delete ?**

**Aku sih terserah reviewers yaa**

**Kalo review nya banyak atau lumayan akan aku lanjutka tapi kalo sedikit lebih baik di delete hehe**

**NO BASHING**

* * *

**Credit by**

**Gprisrtiya pristyagita**

**|06|01|2013|9:55 p.m**

**Thanks to RnR**

**Leave you review**


	3. Hate you but need you

'**KRINGG KRINGG'**

Sungmin yang sedang bekerja paruh waktu seusai pulang sekolah sekarang hanya dapat memandang ilfeel pada pojok ruangan yang terdapat sosok namja yang sedang memakan 1 cup eskrim pesanannya.

'ia datang lagi, apa ia tidak menyadari orang orang mulai membicarakannya'batin Sungmin seraya menatap sosok itu aka Kyuhyun yang sedang memakan eskrimnya.

Sementara itu pegawai lainnya sedang sibuk mengintip Kyuhyun dibelakang pintu dapur.

"ia terus melihat kearah Minnie" ujar pegawai yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu dapur.

"sudah kuduga ia pasti menyukai Minnie" ujar sang manager yang sedang berada disamping Sungmin dengan mata berbinarnya.

"heh?" sementara Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan sang manager dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"matanya selalu mengawasimu dengan penuh kekhawatiran" jelas sang manager masih dengan mata berbinarnya.

"hah? Khawatir?" ujar Sungmin bingung untuk saat ini otaknya benar benar sedang lelet. Sungminpun diam diam menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menyendokan eskrim kemulutnya dan tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Sungmin yang terkejut dengan tatapan Kyuhyun pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain asal jangan Kyuhyun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. .**

**.**

**.**

**::**

**^^Sungmin wa maid sama^^**

**::**

**By Gpristiya**

**::**

**Pair : Kyumin Always**

**And other**

**::**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**::**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Dan akan bertambah dengan banyaknya chap chap selanjutnya**

**::**

**Chapter 3/?**

**Rate :: T**

**::**

**Summary ::**

**Sungmin seorang dewan sekolah yang sangat membenci seorang namja yang membuat orang menangis ini tak tahunya mempunyai rahasia yang cukup memalukan baginya. apakah rahasia tersebut? mampukah Sungmin menjaga rahasia tersebut? lalu bagaimana dengan tindakan Cho Kyuhyun yang mengetahui rahasia Lee Sungmin sang Ketua/ Dewan Sekolah.**

**::**

**.**

**Warning :YAOI, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya me-remake**

**.::.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

**Lee Sungmin hanya milik orang tuanya dan para Pumpkins or dsb**

**Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Orang tuanya dan Sparkyu or dsb**

**.**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no sider**

**This is for fun not for bash**

**thankyu**

**::**

**.**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Sungmin wa maid sama^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya DIsekolah **

Sungmin sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah seraya memandang lurus kedepan.

'ia memperhatikanku karena ingin mempermaikanku, tidak mungkin ia mengakhawatirkanku' batin Sungmin.

"hoi Minnie-ah" sapa Ryeowook yang sedang berada di depan mading bersama Kibum.

"eoh?" Tanya Sungmin saat menyadari ada yang memanggilanya.

"hebat sekali, kau peringkat dua di ujian tengah semester" ujar Ryeowook kepada Sungmin yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Dua? Siapa yang pertama?" Tanya Sungmin bingung dan segera menghampiri mading yang tertutupi oleh tubuh Kibum dan Ryeowook. Kibum pun segera menggeser tubuhnya dan berkata.

"Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Kibum membuat Sungmin terkejut.

'yang benar saja?' batin Sungmin dan segera meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Kibum yang masih di depan mading sekolah.

Sementara Ryeowook dan Kibum hanya dapat memandang bingung punggung Sungmin yang perlahan lahan menjauh.

"wae?" Tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin justru pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"ia pasti tidak puas mendapatkan peringkat 2" jawab Kibum masih tetap memandangin punggung Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

.

Sementara Sungmin masih tetap berjalan menuju kelas untuk menghilangkan penat yang baru ia terima.

'ia pasti sedang mempermainkanku, ketika aku tidak mempunyai waktu senggang' batin Sungmin seraya membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang menyeringai kepadanya.

"jangan memandang rendah aku Cho" ujar SUngmin yang sekarang berhadapan dengan pintu kelasnya.

**'SRETT'** suara pintu yang baru saja Sungmin geser. Memperlihatkan murid namja yang sedang membaca majalah.

"huwaaa" ujar ketiga namja tersebut yang langsung menutup majalahnya saat melihat sang ketua diambang pintu.

"majalah apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih berada di amabang pintu kelas.

"I… ini hanya komik" jawab salah satu namja dari ketiganya.

Sungmin pun menghampiri ketiganya dan segera menyita majalah tersebut.

"Dilarang" ujar Sungmin yang menggenggam majalah tersebut.

"apa apaan ini?" Tanya salah satu namja itu kesal dengan perlakuan Sungmin.

"lagipula kenapa dilarang membawa majalah? Kami juga butuh refreshing" lanjut namja dari ketiganya.

"kau terlalu keras, kurasa kau juga tidak selalu benar" lanjut namja itu kesal.

"kau juga tidak adil ketua" ujar namja itu kesal.

Sementara Sungmin yang mendapatkan bentakan dari ketiganya hanya bisa memandang tak percaya.

"baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan memilih majalah apa yang boleh di bawa kesekolah. Jika tidak sesuai maka tidak boleh dibawa ke sekolah. Berikan aku daftar majalah yang ingin kalian bawa" jelas Sungmin pada penghuni kelas tersebut termasuk ketiga namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"hah?" Tanya seluruh penghuni kelas tak perscaya.

"tapi majalahnya pasti banyak, Sungmin-ssi juga pasti sangat sibuk" ujar namja yang duduk di pokok kelas.

"tidak masalah, sebagai ketua ini tugasku" jawab Sungmin dengan wajah pucatnya.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun sedari tadi bersandar di belakang pintu kelas dan mendengar semua penjelasan Sungmin. Lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya untuk kembali kekelas mengingat jam istirahat ingin selesai.

.

* * *

.

.

Sekarang Sungmin sedang berada diruang konseling siswa atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang duduk di kursinya dengan tumpukan berkas- berkas keperluan siswa.

Lalu seorang namja menghampiri Sungmin yang sibuk dengan tugasnya "ketua" ujar namja itu takut takut.

"eh?" Sungminn pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugasnya dan menatap namja dihadapannya.

"anu, sebenarnya jurnal bulan lalu ada yang salah" jelas namja tersebut takut takut.

"hah?" Tanya Sungmin dengan aura menyeramkan miliknya yang sudah menguar dari tubuhnya.

"mianhae jeongmal mianhae" ujar namja itu berlari meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di ruangan itu.

"sudah kubilang kau itu harus lebih teliti" marah Sungmin pada namja yang entah sudah menghilang sejak kapan. "baiklah akan aku urus uhuk" ujar Sungmin memegangi keningnya yang terasa pening dan diikuti batuk diakhinya.

.

* * *

.

.

Dan Sungmin masih larut dalam kesibukannya hingga tak menyadari hari telah menjelang sore.

"sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk" kata Sungmin di keheningan ruangan konseling sekolah.

"ketua, apa kau hobi sibuk?" Tanya sosok namja diambang pintu dengan wajah datar miliknya.

Menyadari ada yang berkata pun Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dan ia mendapati sosok yang sangat mengganggu itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin kesal pada sosok namja yang masih diambang pintu.

"sepertinya kau sangat menikmati kesibukkanmu, menurutku kau butuh istirahat" ujar sosok tersebut.

Sementara Sungmin yang mendengar penjelasan sosok itu dengan kepala pening yang tiba tiba menyerangnya. Sungmin pun tumbang namun ditahan oleh Kyuhyun yang lebih dahulu menangkapnya.

"buat khawatir saja" ujar sosok itu aka Kyuhyun seraya memegangi bahu Sungmin. Namun Sungmin yang baru menyadari perlakuan Kyuhyun pun segera menepisnya.

"minggir" ujar Sungmin seraya menyingkirkan diri dari Kyuhyun "aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu" ujar Sungmin lantang membuat Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya datar.

"ah begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu segera meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

.

* * *

.

.

"uhuk uhuk"

Sekarang Sungmin sedang berada dicafe untuk bekerja atau lebih tepatnya berada dibelakang gedung café yang terdapat jalan setapak dimana tempat Kyuhyun mengetahui jati dirinya beberapa hari lalu.

'aku tidak boleh lemah' batin Sungmin seraya menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menikmati angi sore.

"haah jurnal belum selesai dan aku juga belum menentukan majalah apa yanga boleh dibawa, aku juga belum belajar" ujar Sungmin dengan wajahnya yang semakin memucat. Dan ia kembali terbayang perkataan Kyuhyun diruang konseling siswa tadi.

"_sepertinya kau sangat menikmati kesibukkanmu, menurutku kau butuh istirahat" ujar sosok tersebut aka Kyuhyun._

"_minggir" ujar Sungmin seraya menyingkirkan diri dari Kyuhyun "aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu" _

"apa aku terlalu memaksakan diri?" Tanya Sungmin pada jalan setapak yang sepi. "itu tidak benar" lanjut Sungmin yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya.

"wahh, bukankah itu ketua?" suara itu mampu membuat Sungmin mencari asal suara dan ia kembali memasang waj terkejutnya melihat orang dihadapannya. Yang ternyata adalah trio pabbo.

"wah ternyata benar ketua" ujar Siwon menatap Sungmin remeh.

"yang benar saja? Maid?" Tanya Kangin remeh dan jangan lupa dau telinganya yang membengkak akibat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Masih ingat?

"ini sungguh lucu" ujar Donghae.

Kemudian trio pabbo itu menghampiri Sungmin yang mash terdiam di tempat.

"hei telingaku masih sakit" ujar Kangin pada Sungmin yang masih terdiam.

"waktunya mengambil gambar, lalu menyebarkannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah" ujar Siwon yang menyiapakan ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar Sungmin yang berpakaian maid ala namja.

"kau mau lari ya?" Tanya Kangin segera menangkap lengan kiri Sungmin. "tidak apa kan ketua? Kau menyiksa siswa siswa tetapi tak tahunya kau adalah seorang maid?" ujar Kangin memandang remeh Sungmin

"lepaskan" jawab Sungmin berusaha untuk melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Kangin tetapi tak bisa karena namja dihadapannya ini sungguh kuat dan sekarang Sungmin sedang tidak enak badan dan ia pun tdak bisa melawan.

"kalau begitu kami mau pelayanan khusus" ujar Kangin.

"aku foto ya" ujar Siwon memegangi ponselnya dan bersiap memfoto Sungmin untuk menyebarkannya disekolah.

"panggil kami tuan! Tak kusangka kau hanyalah seorang maid Sungmin-ssi sang dewan sekolah" ujar Donghae meremehkan.

'tidak, tubuhku melemah' batin Sungmin frustasi.

"tidak kupikir ternyata kau bisa menjadi maid seperti ini SUngmin-ssi. Memakai pakaian seperti ini" ujar Kangin yang masih saja menggenggam lengan kiri Sungmin dan tak lupa telinganya yang di perban karena perbuatan Sungmin. Dan juga tangannya yang terulur untuk membuka baju seragam maid Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya pasrah menerima apa yang terjadi.

Namun ditahan oleh tangan seseorang dan sosok tersebut segera memeluk Sungmin dari belakang berusaha untuk melindungi Sungmin dari trio pabbo ini.

"jangan menyentuhnya, pergilah" ujar sosok tersebut membuat Sungmin tersadar.

Sontak perkataan tersebut membuat trio paboo itu mundur.

"Kyuhyun" ujar trio pabbo serentak.

"kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memakai syal dilehernya kepada Sungmin yang masih berada dipelukkannya.

"uhuk" bukannya menjawab, Sungmin justru terbatuk.

Segera Kyuhyun member deathglarenya kepada trio pabbo yang berada di ujung jalan yang masih menatap kearahnya dan Sungmin. Dengan segera mereka bertiga pergi dari tempat itu setelah menerima deathglare gratis yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"baik" jawab Ketiga namja itu dan segera lari.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang masih berada dipelukkannya.

"mianhae" ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut "haah haah mianhae Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin sebelum jatuh pingsan dipelukkan Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin yang sekarang pingsan.

"tak apa, kau istirahatlah!" jawab Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang terpingsan dipelukkannya.

.

* * *

.

.

Disebuah kamar kecil yang diyakini adalah kamar Sungmin yang sekarang masih belum sadarkan diri. Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin pun membuka kelopak matanya.

"Minnie-ah" ujar ummanya yang sedang duduk disamping Sungmin. Suara itu membuat Sungmin segera menatap ibunya yang sedang menggenggam syal biru.

"aku sangat terkejut saat manager menelpon" lanjut ummanya.

"mianhae" ujar Sungmin berusaha mendudukan diri diatas ranjang.

"ini" ujar umma Sungmin seraya memberikan syal biru kepada Sungmin yang sekarang terduduk diatas ranjang. "hari ini istirahatlah" lanjutnya lalu segera meninggalkan Sungmin dikamar.

Sungmin memandangi syal biru yang baru ummanya berikan dan tanpa sadar senyum tipis terpantri diwajahnya yang manis itu saat mengingat Kyuhyun menolongnya dengan syal biru yang melilit dilehernya.

'berkat ia aku bisa istirahat satu hari'

.

* * *

.

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada diatap gedung sekolah. Mengingat ini adalah jam istirahat.

"kau tahu, mereka tidak menyebarkan pada siapa-siapa kalau kau itu maid"ujar Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk seraya menikmati angin sepoi sepoi yang menghantam tubuh kurusnya.

"benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya pada perkataan Kyuhyun. "padahal aku sudah siap menerimanya, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" lanjutnya yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"tidak ada, aku hanya meminta mereka gar tak menyebarkannya, jadikan sebagai rahasia saja"jelas Kyuhyun santai tanpa memandang Sungmin sedikitpun.

"jadi kau mempermainkanku dengan itu" ujar Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya dengan seringaiyan yang terpantri diwajahnya

"kau akan marah jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang memandang Sungmin. "menurutku, tidak masalah jika pihak sekolah mengetaui rahasiamu, lagipula bekerja paruh waktu tidak dilarang. Walau kau berpakaian maid tapi nyatanya kau adalah namja yang kuat dan tak pernah ragu untuk melakukan apapu yang kau anggap benar, kurasa kau seharusnya bangga akan itu" jelas Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin terperangah akan penjelasannya itu.

"kemarin sepanjang hari aku terus memikirkanmu kenapa Kyuhyun begitu menyebalkan?" ujar Sungmin dengan tatapan lembutnya.

'bukankah aku baru saja memujinya?'batin Kyuhyun mentap Sungmin dengan tatapan malasnya.

"aku terus membayangkan kau akan menjahiliku dengan berlari mundur dihadapannku dan mengejekku, tapi ternyata aku terlalu berlebihan, keudae kali ini kuucapkan terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku" jelas Sungmin yang sedari tadi memaandang lurus kedepan dan sekarang beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan juga Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya "Lihatlah aku akan segera menyusul Kyuhyu, dan aku yang akan mengkhawatirkanmu" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"oh iya, terimakasih sudah meminjamkanku syalmu, dan lainnya. Aku akan membalas budi karena aku benci berhutang. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" jelas Sungmin seraya member Kyuhyun papperbag yang berisi syal milik Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

"kalau begitu" jawab Kyuhyun seraya menimang nimang keinginannya.

"ehh ada yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sungmin yang sekarang masih menatap Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memasang seringaiyan namun dengan wajah manisnya.

"kalau begitu aku ingin kau menjadi maid pribadiku satu hari" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tampang mesumnya.

"HAH?" teriak Sungmin terkejut dengan permintaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan gila itu.

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END? **

**Akhirnya aku melanjutkan ff ini,ingat ini hanya remake dari judul aslinya haha… dan masalah ff Cho Rich sedang aku pertimbangkan untuk melanjutkannya atau stop disitu… hehe**

**Aku berterimakasih banget sama yang mereview kemarin adn thanks for fav and follow this story hehe**

* * *

**Q and A and say thanks**

**itapurnamawati30 :**_ makasih :) bukan miskin mungkin lebih tepatnya berkecukupan, bukan ini dari manga kaichou wa maid sama :) ne udah lanjut kok maap telat kayanya ffn lagi eror :) keep review yaa :D _**  
**

**pumpkinsparkyumin : **_bayangin aja chingu hafa XD iya ini remake dari Kaichou, oh ya berarti kita sama, insaallah seru chingu udah lanjut chingu Keep review yaa :)_

**deviyanti137 :**_ entahlah saya juga tidak tahu chingu, si kyuhyun sangat mencurigakan, ikutin aja ff nya chingu biar gak penasaran :) keep review yaa :D_

**Clouds1828 : **_heeh chingu, aduhh makasih :) heeh aku fandomnya naruto hehe, lumayan lah anime tapi cuma dikit yang aku suka yaitu kekkaishi, SAO, kimi ni todoke, ouran highschool, kaichou ama naruto hehe keroro juga, ne ini udah lanjut kok chingu, tetap review yaa :)_

**Kyuyoon Cho : **_emang ini remake dari kaichou chingu, aku suka animenya haha XD aku juga seneng nerima review kamu XD, heeh makasih :) keep review yaa_**  
**

**abilhikmah : **_aku pu juga tak tahu chingu, iya kayanya kyu bakal jadi stalker umin dehh :) keep review ne chingu_

**chikakyumin : **_gak tahu deh kan bisa aja kyu normal, diikuti aja chingu keep review yaa :D_

**Ahn Gona :**_ iya chingu, kalo aku suka animenya yaishh makasih :D udah mau mampir + review iya ini udah lanjut chingu :) keep review yaa _

**janie4750 : **_ne ini udah lanjut kok chingu keep review yaa :)_

**Guest : **_udah chingu, keep review yaa :)_**  
**

**sudokyu : **_ah masaa? , iay udah kok chingu ne semangat juga ngasih review nya yaa haha :D_

**xoxoreich : **_mt sweet kaichou? aku tak tahu itu aku tahunya kaichou wa maid sama hehe :) iya iya makasih udah review tetap review yaa :)_

** KyuMin Child Clouds : **_iya ming kerja part time, tauth kyu kaya gak ada kerjaan lain terus cuma minum kopi lagii menuh menuhin cafenya umin aja wkwk, udah chingu, keep review yaa :)_

**sissy : **_udahhhh :) iya makasih :) aku juga suka ming yang cuek daripada yang manja manja gitu hehe :) gapapa kok curcol pasti aku baca hehe , keep review yaks :)_

**sitapumpkinelf : **_udahhhh keep review yaak :)_

**adakah yang belum kubalas? maap yang belum kubalas di chap kemarin jadinya aku balas disini karena baru masuk di kotak review entah apa yang salah with my acount ini kalo yang belu kubalas maaf yaa pasti aku balas dichap selanjutnya kok aku janji swear dah ^^**

* * *

**Mian for typo cause no edit**

**Karena udah ngantuk banget, maap chap ini pendek hehe keep rewiew yaa masa pengunjungnya 1000 yang review Cuma 25 hiks ****ayolah kasih aku dukungan dengan mereview yaa**

**So ini Tbc or Delete ?**

**Aku sih terserah reviewers yaa**

**Kalo review nya banyak atau lumayan akan aku lanjutkan tapi kalo sedikit lebih baik di delete hehe**

**Review bnayak maka akan cepat update :)**

**yang merasa baik sempatkanlah untuk mereview tapi yang nggak berarti jahat . (titik)**

**NO BASHING**

* * *

**Credit by**

**Gprisrtiya pristyagita**

**|06|04|2013|10:42 p.m**

**Thanks to RnR**

**Leave you review**


	4. New Life School

Semua anak murid kelas XI-2 tengah berkumpul didepan pintu gudang sekolah yang terletak disamping lapangan indoor gedung sekolah. Entah apa yang mereka perbuat yang terlihat hanya 2 orang namja yang tengah sibuk membuka pintu gudang yang tergembok itu.

"sepertinya sangat mustahil untuk membuka gembok ini" ujar seorang namja yang tengah mengotak atik gembok itu pada namja disebelahnya yang tengah membantunya juga.

'**Brukk'**

"tolong aku" teriak seseorang dari dalam seraya menggedor pintu gudang itu.

Mendengar teriakkan dari temannya itu membuat 2 orang namja yang berniat membuka gembok pun ikut prihatin.

"bagaimana ini?" lirih namja berambut auburn itu. Sementara itu namja berambut hitam itu juga ikut menunduk dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil namja berambut hitam itu pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Kyuhyun pun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati teman sekelasnya tengah didepan pintu gudang.

"eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah malasnya.

"ia sungguh kejam" lanjut namja berambut auburn itu dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"ketua mengurungnya didalam dan menyuruhnya untuk menyesali perbuatannya" sambung namja berambut hitam itu.

"ketua?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan pandangan malasnya dan belum beranjak dari tempat berdirinya tadi.

"ya" jawab teman teman sekelasnya serentak.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**::**

**^^Sungmin wa maid sama^^**

**::**

**By Gpristiya**

**::**

**Pair : Kyumin Always**

**And other**

**::**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**::**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Dan akan bertambah dengan banyaknya chap chap selanjutnya**

**::**

**Chapter 4/?**

**Rate :: T**

**::**

**Summary ::**

**Sungmin seorang dewan sekolah yang sangat membenci seorang namja yang membuat orang menangis ini tak tahunya mempunyai rahasia yang cukup memalukan baginya. apakah rahasia tersebut? mampukah Sungmin menjaga rahasia tersebut? lalu bagaimana dengan tindakan Cho Kyuhyun yang mengetahui rahasia Lee Sungmin sang Ketua/ Dewan Sekolah.**

**::**

**Warning :YAOI/ Boys Love, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya me-remake**

**.::.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

**Lee Sungmin hanya milik orang tuanya dan para Pumpkins or dsb**

**Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Orang tuanya dan Sparkyu or dsb**

**.**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no sider**

**This is for Fun not for Bash (y)**

**::**

**.**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Sungmin wa maid sama^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Seorang namja bertelanjang dada yang memakai celana olahraga tengah melakukan tarian perut dengan perut yang bergambar wajah. Namja itu menari perut dan menakut nakuti para hoobae sementara teman teman sekelasnya itu tertawa melihat reaksi para hoobae. Namun tiba-tiba ketua muncul dengan aura menyeramkan yang telah menguasai dirinya._

"_YA KALIAN" teriak sang ketua yang nampak mempunyai tanduk dikepalanya._

_Teriakan itu sontak memebuat si penari dan teman-temannya terkejut seketika mereka semua mendadak panik kecuali sang penari tak tahu malu itu yang masih saja menari didepan ketua._

"_kami sedang latihan untuk festival sekolah" ujar sang penari yang masih saja menari._

"_bukankah sudah kubilang jangan membuat keributan dan jangan mengganggu para hoobae" marah Sungmin yang bersiap untuk menerkam namja dihadapnnya._

"_memangnya kenapa? Bukankah in menyenangkan?" Tanya sang penari itu dan kembali menakuti para hoobae yang memebuat para hoobae berteriak histeris. Sungmin pun segera menyeret penari itu dan melemparkannya digudang sekolah yang gelap dan kotor itu._

"_renungkan di dalam sana" ujar sang ketua seraya menutup pintu gudang itu dan menguncinya dengan gembok dan rantai._

.

* * *

.

.

.

"begitulah ceritanya" ujar namja berambut hitam yang masih saja didepan pintu dimana teman sekelasnya disekap.

"kalau begitu renungkan saja" ujar Kyuhyun malas dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Jawaban itu membuat para siswa XI-2 bersedih.

"tolong jangan berkata seperti itu" bujuk namja berambut auburn itu dengan air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya namja berambut hitam itu pada namja berambut auburn itu dan teman sekelasnya .

"bagaiman ya?" Tanya namja berambut auburn itu balik.

"tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencuri kuncinya dari ketua" ujar namja berambut hitam itu.

"bagaimana caranya?" Tanya namja berambur auburn itu.

"walau kita bersama-sama tetap saja sulit melawan ketua" ujar namja itu yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana jika kita bersama sama menyerangnya?" tawar namja berambut auburn itu.

"baiklah" jawab namja berambut hitam itu setuju.

"minggirlah!" sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka yang tengah asik berunding. Yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun, mendengar perkataan tersebut mereka semua segera menyingkir dari hadapan pintu. Dan Kyuhyun tengah mengambil ancang ancang untuk mendobrak pintu gudang itu.

Dan dengan sekali tendangan pintu yangb terbuat dari besi itu terbuka oleh kaki jenjang Kyuhyun. Dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang masih bertelanjang dada itu tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan wajah terharu.

"cepat keluar" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah tampannya.

"keren, sungguh sangat keren" ujar teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun itu dengan mata berbinar dan hidung ingusan.

"perbaiki pintunya!" ujar Kyuhyun segera meninggalakan teman- teman sekelasnya yang masih memandangnya takjub itu.

"aku bebas" ujar namja bertelanjang dada itu senang.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tahun ini, festival sekolah akan memakai tema kehidupan baru di sekolah Sapphire Blue High School " ujar Sungmin semangat seraya memperlihat kan brosur yang bergambar 2 orang namja cantik dan berlatar sekolah yang dibuat semenarik mungkin.

"ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk meningkatkan image sekolah, dan dengan tema ini kita dapat meningkatkan reputasi sekolah dari kesan jorok dan berandal akan terlupakan. Tujuannya adalah untuk menarik banyak siswa yang masuk ke sekolah Sapphire Blue High School musim semi nanti. Dan aku akan mengusir namja berandalan dari sekolah ini" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar dengan semangat 45 kepada seluruh anggota dewan sekolah.

"tapi ketua, apa tema ini tidak berlebihan" tukas Eunhyuk seraya memandangi brosur itu.

"bukankah tidak baik jika berbohong" sambung namja disamping yang berdiri Eunhyuk itu.

'**Brakk'**

Suara gebrakan pada papan tulis.

"apa yang kalian takutkan? Akan berbohong atau tidak itu tergantung pada kalian. Semuanya harus bekerja sama agar festival tahun ini menyenangkan!" jelas Sungmin pada semua anggota dewan sekolah.

'**Srettt'**

Suara pintu tergeser memperlihatkan seluruh siswa kelas XI-2 termasuk namja penari perut tadi. Membuat seluruh penghuni dewan sekolah menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan 3 namja diikuti teman sekelas mereka.

"kali ini kalian belum juga menyerahkan proposalnya bukan?" tany Sungmin yang sedang duduk dikursinya kepada siswa kelas XI-2.

"aku akan berhenti melakukan tarian perut lagi" ujar namja penari yang sempat disekap digudang tadi.

"tentu saja" jawab Sungmin.

"kami sulit sekali menentukannya" ujar namja berambut hitam itu yang sekarang berada dihadapan meja sang ketua.

"jadi kami memakai rencana semula" sambung namja berambut auburn itu.

"semua sudah menyetujuinya" ujar namja berambut hitam itu seraya menyerahkan kertas proposal itu di atas meja Sungmin.

"melakukan permainan Gunting batu kertas striptis" baca Sungmin dan menatap namja dihadapannya sejenak lalu menjawab "DITOLAK" lanjut Sungmin yang sekarang duduk satai di kursinya.

"wae? Bukankah ini sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah selama bertahun tahun?" Tanya namja berambut hitam dihadapannya itu.

"itu bukan tradisi" jawab Sungmin santai.

"bukankah ini sukses tahun lalu?" protes namja berabut auburn itu.

"itu bagi kalian" jawab Sungmin santai.

"tidakkah kau berlebihan?bukankah festival itu harus menyenangkan?" Tanya namja berambut hitam itu.

"tema festival sekolah tahun ini adalah…Kehidupan baru Sapphire Blue High School. Untuk menarik perhatian banyak orang" teriak Sungmin yang membuat 3 namja itu gugup.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau pemotretan siswa memakai baju renang perempuan?" Tanya namja berambut hitam itu gugup.

"ditolak" jawab Sungmin cepat.

"dansa uke dan seme?" Tanya namja berambut auburn dihadapannya.

"ditolak"

"pertandingan SUMO?" Tanya namja penari perut itu tak kalah takut.

"APA KALIAN MENGERTI APA YANG AKU KATAKAN? HENTIKAN BERPIKIR YANG ANEH ANEH DAN BAWA PROPOSAL YANG BENAR! HANYA KELAS XI-2 YANG BELUM MENYERAHKAN PROPOSAL" jelas Sungmin dengan aura devil yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"itu karena ketua selalu menolak acara yang kami inginkan" jawaban dari salah satu diantara mereka.

"tidak bisakah kau menerimanya?" Tanya namja diantara mereka.

"KARENA ITU BAWALAH PROPOSAL YANG BENAR AGAR AKU DAPAT MENYETUJUI" teriak Sungmin.

"ka.. ka… ka…. kalau begtu" ujar namja itu gugup dan mengalihkan pandanganya kebelakang pada namja yang sedang duduk manis diatas meja yang terletak paling belakang "CHO KYUHYUN" lanjut namja berambut hitam itu. Yang membuat seluruh murid kelas XI-2 menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati tatapan malas Kyuhyun.

"eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah malas.

"Kyuhyun-ah tolong katakan sesuatu padanya!" suruh namja yang satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah Kyuhyun –ah Kyuhyun-ah " teriakkan semua siswa kelas XI-2 memohon.

Dan terpaksa Kyuhyun harus menghadap Sungmin atas permintaan teman teman sekelasnya.

"apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada temannya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"seperti yang kukatakan, katakan padanya agar memeberi ijin kita untuk melakukan permainan gunting batu kertas stripstis" ujar namja berambut hitam itu.

"biarakan kami melakukan permainan gunting batu kertas striptis" ujar Kyuhyun datar . yang membuat Sungmin ilfeel.

"Kyuhyun-ah tolong pakai ekspresi sedikit!" ujar namja berambut hitam itu.

"untuk apa? Lagipula aku tidak menginginkan permainan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Membuat teman temannya pasrah.

"TIDAK" teriak mereka semua serentak.

"keudae, kenapa kau tak mengijinkan mereka 1 kali ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang err.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'**Bando Kuping Kucing Day's'**

"se..se… selamat datang tuan" sambut Sungmin di depan pintu pada pengunjung yang tak tahunya adalah yah kalian tahu sendiri lah siapa.

"kuping kucing moe" ujar sosok itu.

'sangat menyebalkan, jangan bilang kau bisa mengancamku hanya karena tahu rahasia ku'batin Sungmin frustasi.

"Minnie-ah tolong pesanannya" ujar Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk di meja yang kosong.

"bukankah sudah kubilang jangan datang kemari sepulang sekolah, jika seseorang melihatku maka reputasiku sebagai ketua akan hancur" ujar Sungmin pelan yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"jangan khawatir, kenyataannya mereka jadi suka padamu" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menatap lurus dimana tempat trio pabbo itu duduk dengan mata berbinar. Membuat Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati trio pabbo dengan wajah yang err.

"jadi itu kuping kucing" ujar Siwon terpesona dengan penampilan Sungmin yang memakai bando kuping kucing itu.

"jadi ini perubahan ketua ketika menjadi maid" ujar Donghae dengan wajah terpesona.

"cantik sekali yaa" lanjut Kangin yang berada di tengah Donghae dan Siwon.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"walaupun kemarin mereka jahat, tapi sekarang mereka adalah fans mu" ujar Kyuhyun masih menatap trio pabbo itu. Sementara Sungmin melihat mereka dengan tatapan ilfeel.

"aku berterimakasih karena kau telah menjaga rahasiaku. Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan acara festival sekolah" bisik Sungmin seraya bertolak pinggang dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"aku hanya menyimpan rahasia ini untuk diriku sendiri saja" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah malasnya.

Mendengar perkataan itu Sungmin pun segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mengatar pesanan.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"minnie-ah tolong ya" ujar sang manager seraya menyerahkan sepiring moe moe omurice yang ternyata adalah pesanan trio pabbo itu.

"maaf menunggu lama, sepiring moe moe omurice sudah datang, tulisan apa yang kalian inginkan diatasnya?" Tanya Sungmin ramah saat sampai di meja trio pabbo itu dan masih menggenggam sebotol saos.

"kalau begitu tolong tuliskan suasana hati Minnie saja" ujar Kangin yang menatap Sungmin terpesona.

"dengan senang hati tuan" ujar Sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya yang jarang didapati ketika disekolah. Sungmin pun segera menuliskan suasana hatinya diatas moe moe omurice itu. Ketika selesai pun Sungmin segera meninggalkan mereka.

'**MENYEBALKAN' **hasil karya Sungmin diatas sepiring moe moe omurice itu.

"Minnie-ah" panggil Kangin.

"Dingin sekali" timpal Siwon menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh.

"manakutkan" lanjut Donghae.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'**Cklek'**

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan Sungmin yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"aku pulang" ucapnya seraya menutup pintu.

"selamat datang"ujar seseorang. Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati Sungjin adiknya yang bersiap untuk membuka sekotak kardus yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran seraya melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"ini hadiah dari post card waktu itu" jawab Sungjin menatap Sungmin.

"heh? Apa itu? Apa isi hadiahnya?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Sungjin pun segera membuka kardus itu dan menunjukan isinya pada hyungya.

"beras" ujar Sungjin seraya mengangkat sekarung beras yang berisi 5 liter.

"miso" ujar Sungjin memperlihatkan sekotak miso.

"kecap" lanjutnya dan memperlihatkan sebotol kecap.

Sementara Sungmin yang melihat adiknya kini tengah duduk disamping Sungjin dengan wajah herana.

"Sungjin-ah walau kita miskin tapi kau kan sudah SMP jadi seharusnya kau meminta hadiah yang lebih besar" nasihat Sungmin pada Sungjin yang masih melihat lihat isi kardus.

"point dari post card undiannya terbatas, lagipula perusahaan mereka kecil jadi kurasa ini sudah baik" jelas Sungjin.

"begitu ya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"pasti berat bagi hyung yang harus bekerja sebagai maid karena kau membencinya" ujar Sungjin menatap hyungnya itu.

"ani, aku tidak terlalu membencinya" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"jadi hyung menyukai pekerjaan itu?" Tanya Sungjin dengan wajah polosnya.

"ehh, tidak bisa dibilang suka juga. Bayarannya cukup tinggi dan aku sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan baik, selain itu orang orang dicafe juga sangat ramah, untuk itu aku merasa nyaman bekerja disana" jelas Sungmin yang sedari tadi memengangi dagunya dan memandang keatas dan sekarang beralih menoleh ke tempat adiknya berada tapi…

"ugh hadiahnya berat sekali" keluh Sungjin dari dapur.

"apa? tidak didegarkan?" teriak Sungmin kesal karena perilaku adiknya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC or END?**

**Akhirnya saya melanjutkan ff ini,ingat ini hanya remake dari judul aslinya haha… **

**Nih ya meski ngomong berapa kalikah? ini REMAKE dari _Kaichou Wa Maid Sama_ saya udah bilang dari chapter 1 silahkan diperiksa kalo gak percaya.**

**Dan untuk ff Cho Rich aku memutuskan untuk ….**

**Jeng jeng**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ff Cho Rich bakal aku lanjutin hingga Kyumin insaallah bersatu. Haha XD**

* * *

**Dan saya mohon maaf karena telat memposting haha saya terlalu sibuk untuk membaca ff kyumin lainnya seraya belajar untuk menjadi penulis yang lebih baik wkwk.**

* * *

**Dan kemaren banyak yang namnya kira kira penampilan umin kaya gimana? Pensarankah? **

**Jadi gini ming itu kerja di maid café dengan pakaian kemeja seragam dan celana layaknya namja, tapi memakai celemek khas maid. dan juga di hari perayaan tertentu yang diciptakan oleh manager café semua pegawainya bisa berdandan perempuan karena namja yang kerja disana cantik cantik. Dan pelayan yang bekerja di maid itu harus bersikap manis sopan santun dan selalu tersenyum dan terkadang harus medengar kegalauan sang pengunjung karena itu termasuk pekerjaan sebagai maid yaa pinky boy gitulah sikapnya. Dan sikap umin di café dan disekolah sangat berbeda 180 derajat. Begituloh chingudeul**

* * *

**Dan saya memang lagi free dan membuat hari hari membosankan ditambah kemaren sahabat saya sejak SD SMP dan ingin SMK bersama haru sakit hiks, saya mohon doanya dari readers-deul untuk mendoakan teman saya supaya sembuh dari DBD nya hiks **** *sok sedih**

* * *

**Oh iya readerdeul jangan panggil saya author yaa! Saya masih SMP hehe masih 15 thn jadi panggil aku chingu aja yak! hehe :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q and A and say thank + hug and chu **

**deviyanti137**** : **_heeh kyu mesum, iya ini rate T chingu aman kok haha lagipula saya masih kecil. Iya dasar evil waduh seminggu setahun tambah lama dong chingu? Iya ini udah lanjut kok chingu. Keep review yaa _

**ayyuannisa1**** : **_sip udah chingu, keep review yak _

**abilhikmah**** : **_heeh kyu ada ada aja *mangut bareng abil, keep review ya _

**chikakyumin : **_iya 1 hari apakah sungmin menerima? Jawabannya diatas haha, iya BL chingu. Kenapa gak suka yaa? maaf ya chingu. Keep review yak _

**Fishy kece**** : **_iya lucu tapi ini Cuma remake doang haha, makasih, iya udah lanjut kok keep review yaa _

**manize83**** : **_semuanya akan terungkap kok chingu __ gatau juga bisa aja kyu itu normal , iya udah lanjut kok keep review yaa _

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin : **_iya haha umin terpojok, aku pun tak tahu kyu mau ngapain min haha cheonma, keep review ya chingu_**.**

**hyuknie**** : **_annyeong aku penulis baru disini, gimana yaa kayanya bajunya gak biasa haha __ iya silahkan_**.**

**hyuknie**** : **saya _juga gak tau kalo dikorea gak boleh kerja, ini Cuma remake doang __ iya monggo_

**hyuknie**** :**_iya maid itu pelayan atau pelayan pribadi tapi disini min itu kerja di café yang khusus berpakaian maid. Iya emang maid gak ada yang cowok tapi ada satu café di jepang dan yang menjadi maid itu cowok. Bukan baju mungkinlebih tepatnya umin make celemek khas maid gitu haha, heeh kyu bijak banget haha __ keep review yak _

**sitapumpkinelf**** : **_iya wah gawat nasib umin haha __ iya chingu ditunggu aja yaa __ udah kok chingu, keep review okeh (y)_

**Isnaeni love sungmin**** : **_udah chingu jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya _

**ParkRinRin**** : **_haha kyu kok sosweet chingu? Gak tahu deh haha __ iya udah kok chingu. Keep review yaa _

**Sissy : **_udah chingu keep review yaa, heeh kotak reviewnya eror._

**Sissy : **_iya udah muncul kok chingu haha __ udah lanjut nih chingu baca yaa ! keep review jangan lupa _

**pumpkinsparkyumin**** : **_iya silahkan, ehm Sungmin gak pake wig Cuma make apron yang biasa dipake para maid. Heeh trio pabbo itu udah ngeliat min, aduh bisa gawat. Heeh kyu perhatian ama min serasi. Udah chingu keep review yaa. iya bakal dilanjut kok ditunggu aja yaa _

**emon : **_emang ini remake chingu aku udah cerita dari chap satu kalo ini itu hanya remake kan dari kaichou wa maid sama. Emang ini ff REMAKE. Makasih udah review _

**Kyuyoon Cho : **_iya umin parno sendiri wkwk heeh , keep review yaa _

**Guest : **_akupun tak tahu, iya disini kyu itu orang yang misterius, iya ini udah chingu, review yaa __ iya bakal dilanjut kok cho rich nya makasih ya udah didukung __ penasaran ya chingu? Haha :D_

**Joyerlovely :**_sip chingu tunggu aja ne __ keep review _

**KMSelalu : **_siipp keep review ya _

**MinYoungRa : **_udah udah keep review nya juga yaa _

**Winecouple :**_trio pabbo takut ama kyu haha kok tahu chingu? Iya kyu minta ming jadi maid gimana yaa kira kira? Keep review yaa _

**Fpga : **_heem makasih ini udah lanjut kok chingu __ keep review yaa_

**adakah yang belum kubalas? maap yang belum kubalas di chap kemarin jadinya aku balas disini karena baru masuk di kotak review entah apa yang salah with my acount ini kalo yang belu kubalas maaf yaa pasti aku balas dichap selanjutnya kok aku janji swear dah ^^**

* * *

**Mian for typo cause no edit**

**Karena udah ngantuk banget, maap chap ini pendek hehe keep rewiew yaa masa pengunjungnya 2000 yang review Cuma 53 hiks ayolah kasih aku dukungan dengan mereview yaa**

**So ini Tbc or Delete ?**

**Aku sih terserah reviewers yaa**

**Kalo review nya banyak atau lumayan akan aku lanjutkan tapi kalo sedikit lebih baik di delete hehe**

**Review banyak maka akan cepat update :)**

**See you next chap tahun depan **

**Hehe canda V:**

* * *

**yang merasa baik sempatkanlah untuk mereview tapi yang nggak berarti jahat . (titik)**

**NO BASHING**

* * *

**Credit by**

**Gprisrtiya pristyagita**

**|06|07|2013| 09:38 p.m**

* * *

**Thanks to RnR**

**Leave you review**

**Aku berterimakasih banget sama yang mereview kemarin and thanks for fav and follow this story hehe**

**Saranghae reviewers :***


	5. School Festival and MaidMing

**Pagi harinya Dikelas XI-2**

"tentu saja ini aku tolak" teriak Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kursi guru kelas XI-2 pada siswa berandalan yang sedari kemarin membuat kerusuhan. Masih ingat kah? Yang tari perut kemarin.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya para siswa berandalan itu.

"mana mungkin pertandingan cosplay gunting batu kertas ini aku terima" teriak Sungmin pada siswa berandalan itu dan jangan lupakan aura kemarahan yang sangat menyeramkan itu. "selain itu apa kalian sudah merundingkannya dengan 3 namja dipojok sana?" Tanya Sungmin pada siswa berandalan dihadapannya seraya menunjuk ke ara 3 namja di dekat papan mading.

"apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Sungmin pada 3 namja dipojokan itu.

"eh, bagaimana jika membuka café?" ujar seseorang dari 3 namja mungil tersebut.

"baiklah kelas XI-2 buka café" ujar Sungmin seraya menuliskan huruf hangul di kertas proposal kelas XI-2. Mendengar ketua langsung menyetujui permintaan 3 namja dipojok sana membuat para namja berandal itu tak terima.

"Haa, Sungguh tidak adil" teriak namja berambut hitam bersama teman temannya layaknya sedang melakukan demo.

"ketua jahat" sambung namja berambut auburn yang berdiri disamping namja berambut hitam itu.

Mendengar penolakan dari namja yang berdiri dihadapannya membuat Sungmin kembali marah dan mengeluarkan aura hitam disekujur tubuhnya.

"bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian membawa proposal yang benar" teriak Sungmin marah membuat para namja yang sedari tadi memberontak, langsung lari menuju pintu keluar karena takut kena marah ketua. Meninggalkan sang ketua dan 3 namja mungil itu dikelas.

"tapi, tidak apakah jika kita memutuskan secara sepihak?" Tanya salah satu namja mungil diantara ketiganya pada ketua.

"tidak ada pilihan lain, ini lebih baik, daripada kelas XI-2 tidak ikut berpartisipasi" jawab Sungmin seraya menunduk dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada.

"sebenarnya aku ingin bekerja sama dengan mereka, agar festival tahun ini berjalan menyenangkan" ujar namja mungil tadi pada 2 temannya dan juga sang ketua yang ikut memperhatikannya.

"tenang saja, aku yakin festival sekolah akan menyenangkan" jawab Sungmin menunduk seraya tersenyum lembut namun sayang tidak ada yang melihatnya.

**.**

* * *

**::**

**^^Sungmin wa maid sama^^**

**::**

**By : Cho Pristi Lee**

**::**

**Pair : Kyumin Always**

**And other**

**::**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**::**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Dan akan bertambah dengan banyaknya chap chap selanjutnya**

**::**

**Chapter 5/?**

**Rate :: T**

**::**

**Summary ::**

**Sungmin seorang dewan sekolah yang sangat membenci seorang namja yang membuat orang menangis ini tak tahunya mempunyai rahasia yang cukup memalukan baginya. apakah rahasia tersebut? mampukah Sungmin menjaga rahasia tersebut? lalu bagaimana dengan tindakan Cho Kyuhyun yang mengetahui rahasia Lee Sungmin sang Ketua/ Dewan Sekolah.**

**::**

**Warning :YAOI/ Boys Love, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya me-remake**

**.::.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

**Lee Sungmin hanya milik orang tuanya dan para Pumpkins or dsb**

**Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Orang tuanya dan Sparkyu or dsb**

**.**

**This is for Fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Sungmin wa maid sama^^**

**::**

**.**

Para anggota dewan sekolah tengah sibuk membuat banner selamat datang untuk para pengunjung, dan juga ada pula yang sedang mendirikan tenda kecil untuk kios penjualan makanan ringan disekitar lapangan sekolah.

Sementara sang ketua sekarang sedang sibuk melihat hasil kerja para siswa. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan sekarang Sungmin sedang menuju kelas XI-2. Terlihat 2 orang namja sedang duduk berhadapan untuk menyiapkan menu dan 1 orang namja sedang merapikan kelas.

"para siswa berandal kemarin masih belum datang?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih diambang pintu membuat 2 namja yang sedang sibuk menulis itu menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"ah ketua" sapa namja mungil itu.

"semuanya berjalan dengan baik bukan?"Tanya Sungmin seraya menghampiri kedua namja itu.

"ini menu untuk cafenya" ujar namja itu seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Sungmin.

"kami membuat menu yang dapat kami masak"sambung namja itu, sementara Sungmin masih membaca menu yang tertera dikertas itu.

"bagaimana dengan design cafenya ketua?" Tanya namja satunya seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas. Sungminpun membaca keduanya dengan teliti dan berkata.

"jarak antara dapur dan tempat waiter sudah cukup baik, tapi menurutku menunya terlalu banyak, lebih baik menyiapakan banyak menu pembuka. Jika yang memasak di dapur banyak, akan membutuhkan waktu lama ntuk mengatarkan makanan. Akan tetapi waiter yang melakukannya maka dapat sekalian berkomunikasi dengan pelanggan, dengan begitu maka pelanggan tidak akan mengalami bosan" ujar Sungmin panjang lebar yang masih dengan memperhatikan kertas kertas yang ia pegang. Tanpa sadar penjelasannya itu membuat 2 namja yang duduk dihadapannya terperangah.

"tampaknya Sungmin-ssi sudah terbiasa dengan ini?" ujar namja yang menulis menu itu polos membuat Sungmin terkejut dengan pertanyaan tadi. Namun ia segera mengelak.

"itu karena adikku bekerja di café" jawab Sungmin yang masih terdengar nada gugup.

_Sementara itu Sungjin sedang melihat brosur lowongan pekerjaan yang terpajang didepan café._

"_minimal pendidikan SMA" ujar Sungjin yang membaca isi brosur tersebut. "huh sayangnya aku masih SMP, masih terlalu cepat" ujar Sungjin meninggalkan brosur tersebut._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sungmin sekarang sedang berada disebuah kelas yang dibuat seseram mungkin. Melihat design yang cukup bagus membuat Sungmin tersenyum puas.

"Minnie-ah" sapa Ryeowook yang tiba tiba berada disampingnya dengan pakaian ala penyihir.

"ehh Ryeowook-ah" Tanya Sungmin menatap Ryeowook yang berpakaian aneh itu.

"Minnie-hyung apa tidak apa membiarkan para namja berandal itu? Mereka sangat kecewa karena kau tak menuruti permintaan mereka" Tanya Ryeowook seraya bertolak pinggang.

"he? Mereka pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi" jawab Sungmin melipat tangannya didada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sementara itu digudang dimana tempat penyekapan penari perut kemarin sedang terjadi rapat para namja berandal kelas XI-2 namun tidak diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"begitu rupanya" ujar namja berambut hitam itu pada sang penari perut kemarin.

"baik, ayo lakukan" jawab namja penari perut itu dengan seringaiyannya.

'hihihihi' tawaan semua para namja berandal itu ketika mendengar 3 namja itu.

"aku tidak sabar melihat wajah terkejut ketua" ujar namja berambut auburn itu.

'hihihihi' tawaan semua penghuni gudang itu aka anak murid kelas XI-2.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" aku tidak yakin jika para namja bodoh kelas XI-2 itu menyerah begitu saja" ujar Sungmn yang sedang berpakaian maid itu dengan tatapan menawan miliknya itu.

"hwaa, ya seperti itu, wajah maid yang bagus. Pantang menyerah dan terus setia kepada tuannya menyerang musuh, pribadi yang penuh semangat" ujar sang manager cafe histeris saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya ehm.

"menyerang? Pribadi?" Tanya Sungmin bingung yang sekarang sudah kembali dengan tatapan biasanya.

"manager menghayal lagikah? Membicarakan hal yang tidak masuk akal ke Minnie " Tanya Heechul yang tiba tiba berada ditengah mereka.

"permisi, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sungmin sopan pada Heechul hyungnya di café.

"tidak apa, Minnie lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri. Jadilah pribadi yang lebih berharga aku senang kau datang ke tempat ini" jawab sang manager dengan semangat 45 nya.

'aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang manager bicarakan'

"manager tolong jangan berkata yang aneh aneh lagi" ujar Heechul membuat sang menager segera menutup mulutnya. "pasti berat bagi Minnie yang tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini" sambung Heechul dengan seringaiyannya meninggalkan dapur.

"perkataan Heechul memang terkadang menusuk ya walau ia cantik, tapi jangan masukan kehati ne Minnie-ah" ujar sang manager menasihati Sungmin.

"ye?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"aku tahu Minnie sulit menyesuaikan diri disini, tapi aku senang kau bekerja dengan baik. Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. Menyenangkan orang lain, dan ikut tersenyum bersama mereka. Itu semua menyenangkan bukan? Tapi untuk itu, kita juga harus dalam perasaan senang, untuk itu aku selalu bersemangat. Ah iya maafkan aku yang terlalu banyak bicara Minnie-ah" ujar sang manager dengan senyuman lembutnya. Mendengar penjelasan sang manager membuat Sungmin terperangah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

'**Cklek'**

Terlihat Sungmin sedang mengangkut 2 buah kantung pelastik. Dengan sekali tendangan pintu belakang gedung café itu pun tertutup.

"mereka pasti berpikir aku tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini" ujar Sungmin menunduk dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam kantong plastic.

"nugu?" suara seseorang membuat Sungmin menoleh keasal suara, dan ketika melihat siapa yang bertanya Sungmin segera memasang wajah malasnya.

"haaah" Sungmin menghela nafas ketika melihat sosok itu lagi. "kau lagi?" Tanya Sungmin malas.

"hah? Reaksimu berbeda?" Tanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang membuang sampah.

"sekarang ini aku sedang sibuk" jelas Sungmin.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Kyuhyung yang masih mengikuti Sungmin. "jika ketua memperlakukan kami seperti musuh, maka mereka juga akan memperlakukanmu begitu" sambung Kyuhyun.

"biarlah, tidak masalah untukku, aku juga membenci mereka, jadi tak apa jika saling bermusuhan" teriak Sungmin dengan wajah kesalnya.

"baiklah, terserah" jawab Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya masih dengan wajah yang menatap ketua "tapi jika terus begitu, suatu saat mereka akan berbalik menyerangmu" ujar Kyuhyun final dan segera meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di dekat bak sampah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"festival sekolah akan segera dimulai, semua bergantung pada kalian, Sapphire Blue High School akan menjadi sekolah terbaik" ujar Sungmin pada seluruh anggota dewan sekolah yang masing masing memegangi brosur untuk dibagikan para pengunjung.

"baik" jawab mereka serantak.

"lakukan yang terbaik" teriak Sungmin dengan semangat 45.

"baik" jawaban yang sama kembali terdengar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak berapa lama Sapphire Blue High School sudah dipadati pengunjung baik itu anak SMP maupun sekolah SMA lainnya. Semua berjalan lancar sesuai dengan yang Sungmin inginkan.

_Sementara itu di gudang._

"apa kostum kalian sudah siap?" Tanya namja berambut hitam itu dengan hanbok serta pedang ditangannya.

"sudah" jawab mereka serentak.

"kita akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" ujar namja yang memakai topi ala bangsawan itu dengan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"bahkan tangan kita sampai terluka untuk membuat kostum ini" ujar namja penari perut menunjukan jarinya yang penuh dengan plester, yang berpakaian baju bangsawan.

"tidak akan kubiarkan ketua bertindak seenaknya, selain itu kita sudah penuh persiapan" runding 3 namja tersebut tanpa mengetaui bahwa ada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memeperhatikan mereka.

"ehh Kyuhyun" ujar mereka terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disamping mereka.

"kostumku ada dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang err.

"kau ikut bergabung?" Tanya teman-teman sekelasnya senang.

"kita mendapatkan teman terkuat" ujar namja berambut hitam itu terharu.

Pertama Kyuhyun mencoba kostum tentara inggris, baju merah dan juga rambut palsu hitam yang setinggi menara.

"tidak sesuai dengan image" komentar teman temannya.

Kedua Kyuhyun mencoba baju tentara hutan.

"tidak buruk tetapi untuk Kyuhyun terlihat err" komentar tamannya lagi.

Ketiga Kyuhyun mencoba baju bangsawan Korea.

"kalau begitu yang ini saja" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tampang datarnya.

"ini dia" ujar namja penari perut yang memakai topi bangsawan itu.

"walaupun pedangnya palsu tetap saja keren" komentar namja berambut hitam itu.

"kalau begitu aku akan memakai ini juga" ujar Kyuhyun memakai topi bangsawan.

"JANGAN" teriak ketiga namja itu.

"bawakan sesuatu yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun" perintah namja bertopi itu pada teman sekelasnya.

"cepat cari" sambung namja penari perut itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sungmin Side**

"sudah kuduga ada gunanya mengajari mereka untuk bersopan santun, aku akan pergi kekelasXI-2 sebentar" ujar Sungmin pada Eunhyuk yang sibuk membagikan brosur pada para pengunjung.

"baik" jawab Eunhyuk dengan gumy smilenya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

'mereka tidak melakukan protes sejak hari itu, kurasa sudah tidak ada masalah' batin Sungmin.

'**SRETT'**

Suara pintu yang baru saja Sungmin geser. Dan segera memasang wajah terkejut ketika melihat suasana kelas XI-2 .

"apa apaan ini?" teriak Sungmin pada murid berpakaian aneh itu yang berada didalam café kelas XI-2.

"ketua, mereka secara bersamaan tiba tiba masuk dan berteriak" jelas namja mungil yang sedang memegangi nampan.

"apa apaan itu?" Tanya Sungmin meminta penjelasan.

"itu karena" suara Kyuhyun mengejutkan mereka "ini adalah café cosplay laki laki" sambung Kyuhyun yang sekarang memakai pakaian pilot. _*bayangkan kyuhyun memakai baju pilot di drama catch me if you can._"aku ikut, karena kupikir ini menarik" jelas Kyuhyun mengangkat topinya yang sekarang berada di samping Sungmin.

"hwaa... jangan dekat dekat dengan ku"ujar Sungmin terkejut seraya menendang nendang agar Kyuhyun menjauhinya.

"ayolah, bergabung!" bujuk Kyuhyun dengan wajah santai.

'**SRETT'**

Suara pintu tergeser mempelihatkan namja berambut hitam yang membawa 2 pengunjung. Mereka terlihat seperti penculik yang membawa 2 pengunjung secara paksa.

"lihat kami dapat tawanan, jika benar, kalian kami lindungi. Silahkan duduk dan pesan-" teriak namja berambut hitam itu yang sepertinya baru saja menyadari ada aura aneh di belakang tubuhnya. Sungmin segera menarik kerah baju namja itu dan berteriak.

"semuanya, keluar sekarang juga!" ujar Sungmin dengan aura menakutkan miliknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"teriak Sungmin pada namja berpakaian aneh itu, saat ini mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau bilang café, jadi kami memeriahkannya dengan cosplay" jelas namja berambut hitam yang sekarang duduk dilantai koridor itu yang sedari kemarin selalu melawan.

"kami sudah membantu 3 namja mungil itu" lanjut sang penari perut itu.

"kami juga ingin bersenang senang di festival" lanjut namja berambut auburn itu yang membuat Sungmin bertambah geram.

"apa yang ini kalian sebut senang senang? Berpakaian seperti orang bodoh. Tidakkah bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna?" Tanya Sungmin pada para namja berpakaian aneh didepannya.

_Seketika hening…_

"diam" suara itu membuat Sungmin menegang.

"kenapa kami harus terus mendengarkan perintahmu?" Tanya namja berambut hitam itu.

"bahkan kau tidak mau mendengarkan kami" lanjut namja berambut auburn dengan tatapan menantang untuk Sungmin.

"selain itu, ketua membenci namja seperti kami bukan?" sambung namja yang kemarin dikurung digudang.

Protesan itu sontak membuat Sungmin diam tak bergeming. Semua para namja berpakaian aneh itu segera berdiri meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam.

'_keudae, kenapa kau tak mengijinkan mereka 1 kali ini?' Tanya Kyuhyun_.

'_tapi jika terus begitu, suatu saat mereka akan berbalik menyerangmu' ujar Kyuhyun._

"Begitu rupanya? Ini semua salahku?" ujar Sungmin saat menyadari perkataan Kyuhyun bebrapa hari lalu.

"tunggu, tolong tunggu sebentar" ujar Sungmin mencoba mencegah para namja berpakaian aneh itu, teriakannya sontak membuat para namja itu kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin. "tolong bantu aku mengurus café, aku mohon" sambung Sungmin seraya membungkuk dihadapan mereka yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"sekarang sudah terlambat" jawab salah satu namja dari mereka.

Setelah selesai dengan ucapannya Sungmin pun segera berdiri dan masuk kembali ke café XI-2 yang sedang sibuk mengingat mereka hanya mempunya 3 waiter sekaligus pemasak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"maaf biar aku bantu" ujar Sungmin kepada namja yang sedang memasukan es batu kedalam gelas yang cukup banyak itu.

"eh? Ketua?" Tanya namja itu tak percaya saat mendapati Sungmin dibelakangnya.

''Aku akan meminta maaf pada mereka nanti, sekarang tempat ini lebih penting'' ujar Sungmin lirih seraya menggunakan apron khas para maid wanita.

.

.

"_ice tea bukan? Maaf menunggu lama" ujar Sungmin pada 2 gadis di depannya seraya memberikan 2 gelas the pesanan mereka._

.

"_apa yang ingin anda pesan?" Tanya Sungmin ramah kepada sepasang kekasih yang ada dihadapannya._

.

"_maaf tolong tunggu sebentar" ujar Sungmin pada pengunjung yang baru saja memesan pesanannya. ketiga namja mungil yang juga menjadi maid itu terus memperhatikan sang ketua._

_._

"ketua sangat hebat" ujar namja yang juga memakai apron yang sedang membawa nampan berisi gelas kosong.

Sementara itu para namja berandal dan juga Kyuhyun yang berpakaian aneh itu terus memperhatikan lewat jendela.

'**SRETT'**

"Kyuhyun-ah kau ingin membantu mereka?" Tanya namja berambut hitam itu ketika melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan bersiap ingin masuk.

"melakukan perintah ketua kan?" jawab Kyuhyun melepas topi nya dan memakai kembali lalu masuk kedalam café XI-2.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sungmin sedang menuliskan pesanan para pengunjung. Dan juga trio pabbo yang entah dari kapan sudah duduk dan memperhatikan Sungmin yang menjadi maid di sekolah.

"cheese tart dan lemon tea bukan? Aku mengerti" ujar Sungmin pada gadis didepannya.

"tolong sebelah sini" ujar namja yang duduk dibelakang Sungmin, mendengar ucapan tersebut Sungmin segera menoleh dengan senyuman manisnya "baik, sebutkan pesanan anda tuan?" ujar Sungmin membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut dengan ucapannya.'celaka kebiasaan saat kerja' batin Sungmin frustasi.

"excuse me, another cup of coffe, young lady?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada disamping Sungmin dengan wajah tampannya membuat para pengunjung terpesona. Sungminpun tak luput dari keterkejutannya saat mendapati Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"kyu…kyuhyun" lirih Sungmin dengan wajah berbinar tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya.

"aku juga tolong secangkir kopi" ujar namja yang tadi memanggil Sungmin yang ikut terpesona dengan Kyuhyun itu.

"kenapa? Memandang seperti itu?" ujar Kyuhyun yang sekarang menatap Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "kau kan maid, lakukan tugasmu dengan benar" ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin mengangguk tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri.

"aku mengerti" jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman tulusnya.

'**SRETT'**

"sepertinya menyenangkan, kami mau ikut" ujar para namja berpakaian aneh tersebut pada 3 namja mungil teman sekelasnya. Melihat mereka melakukan dengan baik Sungmin pun tersenyum senang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"berbagai jenis permen untuk kalian" ujar namja berambut hitam yang sedang mengangkat sekarung permen pada para pengunjung.

.

"ini pesanannya nona" ujar namja berpakaian tentara hutan itu seraya memberi secangkir teh.

.

Suasana café kelas XI-2 pun berubah menjadi menyenangkan, bahkan para pengunjung harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan meja. Sungmin tersenyum melihat namja berpakaian aneh itu menuruti permintaannya.

"ini tidak buruk bukan?" tany Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada disamping Sungmin.

"ahh" jawab Sungmin tersenyum tetapi memandang lurus kedepan, dan tanpa sengaja salah satu namja berpakaian aneh itu menyenggolnya. Segera namja berwajah yang penuh dengan coretan itu menatap siapa yang di senggolnya. Melihat namja didepannya dengan wajah penuh coretan itu membuat Sungmin geram.

"kalian" tanay Sungmin yang bersiap marah, sementara namja itu sudah memasang wajah ketakutan.

"tidak, ketua mereka menyuruh kami melukis seperti ini" jelas namja yang tak sengaja menyenngol Sungmin tadi.

"kami tidak menyuruh" elak sang pengunjung itu.

"ini hanya hukuman karena kami kalah permainan" yang berada disamping namja berwajah penuh coretan itu. Kedua tubuh namja itu bergetar ketakuta saat melihat ketu yang terus diam.

Mendengar penjelasan itu membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil dan segera menatap namja itu dengan senyum manisnya itu.

"jangan berlebihan ne" nasihat Sungmin pada kedua namja dihadapannya.

"ketua tersenyum" ujar namja yang menyenggol Sungmin tadi tak percaya dengan pandangannya.

"tersenyum" sambung namja disampingnya.

"sepertinya" lanjut namja penari perut itu yang ikut bergabung diantara mereka.

"manisnya" ujar ketiganya terpesona dengan wajah berbinar.

"itu benar" sambung trio pabbo dibelakang mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih membagikan brosur untuk para pengunjung.

"selamat datang di Sapphire Blue High School" ujar Eunhyuk pada salah satu pengunjung seraya memberikan selembar brosur.

"oh ketua, bagaimana keadaan kelas XI-2?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang baru menyadari kehadiran Sungmin.

"baik-baik saja, sisanya serahkan padaku" jawab Sungmin seraya menangkupkan tangannya untuk meminta brosur yang dipegang para anggota dewan sekolah.

"tapi.."protes Eunhyuk.

"kalian belum sempat melihat-lihat festival bukan?" Tanya Sungmin pada para namja dihadapannya "cha, bersenang senang lahh!" perintah Sungmin.

"baik" jawab Eunhyuk dan kawan kawan segera berlari untuk menuruti permintaan sang ketua.

"ini pertamanya aku ke Sapphire Blue High School" ujar seorang namja pada temannya yang ada dsampingnya. Mendengar perkataan tersebut membuat Sungmin segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"hatiku berdebar-debar" sahut namja yang satunya.

"Selamat datang, Kuharap kalian dapat bersenang senang" ujar Sungmin membuat kedua namja SMP itu menoleh kepadanya dan segera menerima brosur pemberian Sungmin.

"baik" jawab keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap kedua bahu namja kecil itu.

"hyung itu sungguh baik, sekolah ini tampaknya menyenangkan" ujar namja kecil itu yang masih bisa didengar Sungmin.

'_Menyenangkan orang lain, dan ikut tersenyum bersama mereka. Itu semua menyenangkan bukan?_ ? _Tapi_ _untuk itu, kita juga harus dalam perasaan senang' _Sungmin tersenyum ketika kembali terbayang perkataan managernya beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malamnya sebagai acara penutuan, sekolah menyalakan api unggung di tengah lapangan dekat hutan sekolah. Banyak Siswa maupun pengunjung yang masih bermain di lapangan seraya menikmati api unggun yang besar itu.

Namun jauh dari situ, Sungmin yang sedang duduk bersadar dibawah pohon salah satu hutan sekolah seraya kembali melihat brosur yang masih tersisa.

'**SREKK SREEK'**

Suara semak semak membuat Sungmin terkejut dan menoleh keasal suara, terlihatlah sesosok Kyuhyun yang masih berpakaian pilot itu disana.

"hah? ketua?" sapa Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. "tidak ikut mambakar api unggun?" tany Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri disamping pohon.

"kau mengejutkanku, Aku sedang istirahat" jawab Sungmin kembali meletakkan brosurnya.

"kalau begitu aku juga" jawab Kyuhyun yang sekarang sednag membuka dasi yang sedari tadi menggantung dilehernya. Sungmin yang memeperhatikan Kyuhyun pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah" tukas Sungmin yang sekarang berada didepan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kepada ketua.

"ehm?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"gomawo, sudah menolong" ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan tak bisa berkedip. Sementara itu SUngmin mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping "seperti yang kau katakana, sebagai ketua aku harus mendengarkan para anggota, kau membuatku sadar akan sesuatu hal" ujar Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulusnya yang sangat jarang ia tampilkan itu.

"kalau begitu boleh aku beritahu semua orang bahwa kau adalah maid?" goda Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut sekaligus panik.

"bodoh, itu adalah urusan yang berbeda, selain itu kau sudah berkata tidak akan memberi.." teriak Sungmin panjang lebar membuat Kyuhyun jengah dan segera menarik lengan Sungmin dan memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin di batang pohon. Sementara Sungmin hanya dapat menelan salivanya gugup.

"tentu saja" ujar Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin untuk menatap wajahnya "karena kau adalah" tukasnya dengan tatapan mempesona miliknya "maid pribadiku"sambungnya membuat wajah Sungmin memerah hingga ketelinga.

"memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?" teriak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"aku adalah anggota armada dengan pangkat tinggi" jawab Kyuhyun sengan angkuhnya.

"hentikan, sudah cukup" teriak Sungmin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Keesokannya DI CAFÉ**

"baju dan apron yang di pakai Minnie sungguk cocok" tukas Siwon yang memandangi Sungmin dari belakang.

"senangnya melihatnya sepanjang hari" lanjut Kangin yang sedang terpesona itu.

"kuharap festival sekolah tahun depan segera tiba" sambung Donghae yang sedang menangkupkan dagunya itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah meja mereka juga ikut menimpali "Mungkin lain kali aku jadi kepala pelayan" timpal Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi cangkir kopi.

"aku sudah tidak peduli" jawab Donghae malas.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

* * *

**FF ini hanya Remake dari anime atau manga Kaichou Wa maid sama asal jepang. Dan untuk FF Cho Rich nya silahkan ditunggu aja yaa saya akan update 2 hari lagi haha kalao bisa secepatnya.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dan untuk pertanyaan bagaimana baju Sungmin itu?

Jadi gini ming itu kerja di maid café dengan pakaian kemeja seragam dan celana layaknya namja, tapi memakai celemek khas maid. dan juga di hari perayaan tertentu yang diciptakan oleh manager café semua pegawainya bisa berdandan perempuan karena namja yang kerja disana cantik cantik. Dan pelayan yang bekerja di maid itu harus bersikap manis sopan santun dan selalu tersenyum dan terkadang harus medengar kegalauan sang pengunjung karena itu termasuk pekerjaan sebagai maid yaa pinky boy gitulah sikapnya. Dan sikap umin di café dan disekolah sangat berbeda 180 derajat. Begituloh chingudeul

.

* * *

.

**Saya masih SMP lhoo jangan dipanggil author ya aku newbie hehe **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Q and A and say thank + hug and chu**

**ayyuannisa1**: sip ini udah kok chingu, keep review ya

**hyuknie** : gomawo chingu,ini udah update kok, ne semangat, keep review yaa

**Isnaeni** love sungmin : iya ini udah lanjut kok saeng, review teross yaa

**abilhikmah** : heeh trio pabbo jadi suka ming haha, keep review yaa

**pumpkinsparkyumin** : iya ming pake bando kucing haha, iya haha kalo ada aku juga mau kesana haha, ni udah lanjut chingu, keep review lhoo

**KyuMin Child Clouds** : heeh ming sangar ma imo imo haha, keep review yak

**janie4750** : bener 15 februari kemarin hehe, makasih huwaah maaf kalo gak dapet feelnya hiks hiks, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, hope you like it makasih keep review yak

**chikakyumin** : ohh aku gak tau haha kirain gak suka haha , KMS emang kyumin kali chingu haha ini udah kok chingu, keep review jangan lupa

**Capable** **Commander** : gwenchana haha aku ngerti kok kalo sibuk haha heeh maid ala laki hehe, maaf kalo aku makenya yang crossing dress gitu nanti terkesan GS jadi aku makenya yang begini haha, tapi di chap depan ming ama pegawai yang lainnya akan berpakaian perempuan kok, ini udah lanjut, keep review yaa

**sitapumpkinelf** : silahkan dibayangkan haha sip chingu ini udah keep reviewnya jangan ketinggalan

**sissy** : sudah chingu keep review ya

**lilin** **sarang** **kyumin** :iya sungjin memang adik kurang ajar haha, iya soalnya dianimenya tatapan kyu itu datar mulu tapi di chap selanjutnya bakal jadi mesum kok hehe, cheonma keep review yaa

**sissy** : sudah chingu haah keep review lho

**Guest** : sudah chingu, reviewnya yaa

**Winecpuple** : iya haha trio pabbo tersepona ama ming ehh terpesona ama ming haha, keep review ne

**park** **ji** **hyun** : makasih, boleh kok, huwaa ternyata masih bingung toh kalau begitu nanti bakal aku tingkatin lagi maklum masih newbie, dan jika masih bingung tolong koreksi saya lagi yaa makasih buat sarannya keep review yaa

.

**adakah yang belum kubalas? maap yang belum kubalas di chap kemarin jadinya aku balas disini karena baru masuk di kotak review entah apa yang salah with my acount ini kalo yang belum kubalas maaf yaa pasti aku balas dichap selanjutnya kok aku janji swear dah ^^**

.

* * *

.  
Mian for typo

Okeh maafkan kelalaian dan keegoisan saya selama ini

Kemarin saya membaca postingan seorang kaka dan saya sadar selama ini saya bukannlah penulis yang baik jadi saya hanya ingin mengucapkan kalimat dibawah ini tanpa ada sindiran sama sekali.

**Tolong kritik ff saya, beritahu di mana letak kekurangan dan kelemahannya. Agar saya bisa merubah menjadi yang lebih baik**

See you next chap tahun depan haha

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Credit by**

**Cho Pristi Lee**

**|06|10|2013| 2:49 p.m**

**Thanks to RnR**

* * *

**Leave you review**

**Aku berterimakasih banget sama yang mereview kemarin and thanks for fav and follow this story hehe**

**Saranghae reviewers :***


	6. Yeodongsaeng Day

Kedua kakak beradik itu tengah duduk di ruang keluarga yang hanya terdapat 1 meja kecil, tidak ada parabotan lainnya sama sekali. Sungjin tengah sibuk membaca sebuah majalah yang tengah dibacanya, sementara Sungmin yang duduk dihadapan adiknya itu hanya bisa memperhatikan kelakuan adiknya dengan tatapan interogasi miliknya.

Sungjin membaca majalahnya dengan serius "menarik …oh….begitu rupanya" gumamnya. Merasa ada yang mengamati kelakuannya, Sungjin segera menurunkan majalah itu dari wajahnya dan balas menatap wajah hyungnya. "apa yang sedang hyung lihat?" tanyanya datr tanpa ekspresi.

Sungmin menatap adiknya dengan dagu yang bertumpu dikedua lengannya "ani, hanya mengamati, Sungjin-ah silahkan lanjutkan membacanya!" suruhnya tak kalah dingin.

Sungjin menatap polos hyungnya itu, dan kembali membaca majalahnya "baiklah, kalau begitu aku lanjutkan membacanya" Sungjin kembali membaca majalahnya.

* * *

**::**

**^^Sungmin Wa Maid-sama ^^**

**::**

**By :: Cho Pristi Lee**

**::**

**Pair : Kyumin Always**

**::**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**::**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Dan akan bertambah seiring dengan banyaknya chap ff ini**

**::**

**Chapter : 6/?**

**Rate :: T+**

**::**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake SUMPAH, Typo's, ****INI HANYA REMAKE**, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D

**.::.**

**Saya menyukai KyuMin couple, dan hanya bermaksud untuk membuat fic KyuMin menjadi semakin banyak haha XD *ngomong apa gue ini**

**Tapi saya benar benar mencintai mereka lhoo**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

**Lee Sungmin hanya milik Orang tuanya dan para Pumpkins or dsb**

**Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Orang tuanya dan para Sparkyu or dsb**

**.**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**::**

**.**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Sungmin Wa Maid-sama^^**

**::**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin menatap mading yang terdapat di café tempat ia bekerja, membacanya dengan saksama terkadang mengerutkann dahinya tanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan isi mading tersebut "tidak menggunakan baju maid, tetapi menggunakan baju adik kecil. Sepertinya akan sulit aku perankan" gumamnya lemas.

"ini sangat menyenangkan" terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari samping Sungmin, ya dapat diketahui pelakunya adalah sang manager "pokonya Minnie harus ikut" lanjut sang manager dengan tatapan memohon. Sementara Sungmin yang melihat kelakuan managernya itu hanya data memandang ilfeel.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**RUANG GANTI**

"huwaaa Minnie kau terlihat sangat cantik daripada yang aku bayangkan" teriakkan semangat dari sang manager saat melihat Sungmin yang memakai dress selutut berwarna soft pink dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir satu *seperti cover ff ini diatas.

"kira kira panggilan apa yang cocok untuk Minnie" ujar sang manager membuat wajah Sungmin memerah, bukan karena malu namun karena kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sebenarnya ia tak ingin memakai pakaian serta dandanan seperti ini, namun ini semua karena tuntutan pekerjaan, ia juga tak mau mengecewakan sang manager yang begitu histeris memaksanya ikut dalam event 'Hari Adik' di café milik managernya.

Heechul yang berada tak jauh dari Sungmin, juga memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Sungmin, hanya berbeda warna saja. "Minnie-ah panggil aku eonni" suruh Heechul dengan mata berbinar.

Sungmin menunduk, menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan "no…noo…noona" ujarnya gugup.

Seketika ruangan tersebut di liputi dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Heechul saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin tadi. "apa yang kau katakan Minnie?" Tanya Heechul dingin, sangat dingin.

Heechul yang tiba tiba berdiri dihadapan Sungmin, masih dengan aura hitamnya itu segera mencengkram kedua bahu Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya "hey kau ini sedang berperan menjadi yeoja kecil sekarang, jadi panggil aku eonnie, arasseo?" bentak Heechul yang membuat Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Masih menunduk "n..nd…nde.."jawabnya makin gugup.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sungmin berlutut didepan managernya "apa tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan? Berperan menjadi yeoja kecil sangat sulit bagiku" mohon Sungmin pada sang manager.

"apa kau akan menggunakan alasan itu untuk menghindar dari pekerjaan yang tak kau bisa?" ucap Heechul dingin, masih dengan aura hitamnya itu. Perkataannya tersebut membuat sang manager, Sungmin serta rekannya yang berada diruangan itu menatap kearahnya.

"Chullie-ah"panggil sang manager berusaha untuk menghentikan pertengkaran itu.

"bisakah kau turuti permintaan kami dan jangan terus menyusahkan kami" lanjut Heechul diikuti seringaiyan menyeramkan yang membuat Sungmin keringat dingin akan ucapannya itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sungmin melangkah gontai dijalan setapak yang terdapat di belakang gedung café. Ia sudah berpakaian normal, tidak seperti sejam lalu. Melangkah dengan tatapan kosong seraya memikirkan perkataan Heechul tadi.

"Minnie-ah" teriakkan dari sang manager membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang manager tengah berlari seraya menggenggam tumpukka kertas.

"tunggu tunggu" ujar sang manager yang sekarang ada di hadapannya "Minnie-ah jangan pikirkan perkataan Heechul tadi,. jika kau tak bisa melakukannya, maka tak perlu kau paksakan" ujar sang manager seraya menggoyang goyangkan tangannya "kalau begitu berusahalah di event berikutnya, ini" lanjut sang manager memberikan kertas bergambar para yeoja berpakaian seperti kartun 'the powerpuff girl'. "lihatlah event baru kami adalah The powerpuff girl maid, aku ingin menggunakan yang berwarna pink tetapi Heechul juga ingin, jadi Minnie kau ingin warna apa?" Tanya sang manager semangat.

Sungmin masih memperhatikan kertas yang ada digenggamannya "apa saja tak masalah" jawab Sungmin tersenyum.

"hari ini kau sudah selesai bekerja" suara bass yang berasal dari belakang tubuh Sungmin, mengintrupsi obrolan sang manager dan Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut dan menoleh keasal suara "Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas dan segera menyingkir.

"ahh kau yang sering mengamati Minnie saat bekerja" ujar sang manager semangat "jadi namamu Kyuhyun? Oh iya apa kau tau warna apa yang sesuai dengan Minnie?" lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan brosur bergambar The Powerpuff girl tadi, mengabaikan Sungmin yangi bersandar di dinding gedung.

Kyuhyun menerima brosur tersebut dan membacanya "The Powerpuff Girl maid?" ulang Kyuhyun saat membaca judul brosur tersebut.

"menurutku warna biru cocok, akan tetapi nanti akan berebut dengan pegawai lainnya" jelas sang manager pada Kyuhyun yang masih serius membaca brosur tersebut. "aku berniat untuk menambah banyak warna lagi" lanjut sang manager semangat.

Kyuhyun menatap sang manager setelah selesai dengan acara membacanya "kalau begitu tolong warna transparan saja" pintanya yang membuat Sungmin bertambah kesal.

"Diam kau mesumKYU" teriak Sungmin kesal sementara Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin hanya dengan eksresi datarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sungmin tengah mengelilingi halaman sekolah seraya memikirkan event Hari Adik di café tempatnya bekerja "apa aku bisa berperan menjadi yeoja kecil yang manja?" Tanya Sungmin pada langit biru diatasnya "inilah sulitnya mempunyai adik namja, bahkan aku tak pernah menjadi adik huft.. " gumamnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"maaf menunggu lama tuan" ujar Sungmin seraya membawa sepiring moe moe omurice dihadapan trio pabbo dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Setelah itu ia segera menuju dapur café.

"tulisannya ini 'menyebalkan' atau 'lalat'?" Tanya Donghae bingung membaca huruf hangul diatas telur itu.

_Ps : dalam huruf kanji tulisan 'menyebalkan' mirip dengan tulisan 'lalat'(tapi karena ini korea, kita anggap saja hangul ya chingu)_

Sementara itu didapur café, Sungmin sedang membaca buku dan komik anak anak tentang yeoja kecil yang manja untuk mempelajari, agar dapat berperan sebagai yeoja kecil manja esok harinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah sibuk membaca buku jurnal bulan ini di ruang konseling siswa.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk dimeja nya itu "apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"hanya mengamati, warna yang sesuai untuku-"

"sudah kubilang terserah" potongnya seraya menumpukan dagunya pada tangan kanannya "selain tranparan" lanjutnya.

"kau pasti tengah memikirkan bagaimana menjadi adik kecil yang manja bukan? Bukankah ketua punya adik? Bukankah mudah bagimu untuk menirukan sikapnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin yang membuang muka darinya.

Sungmin menatap keluar jendela "adikku terlalu mandiri, lagipula ia juga tak pernah berkelakuan manja padaku" jawab Sungmin kesal.

Masih melirik Sungmin "kalau kau tidak bisa yasudah, tidak perlu dipaksakan bukan?" saran Kyuhyun.

'_bisakah kau turuti permintaan kami dan jangan terus mnyusahkan kami' _Sungmin kembali mengingat hari dimana perkataan Heechul yang sangat menusuk baginya.

_'brakk'_

Sungmin memukul meja dan menatap Kyuhyun "aku tak mungkin bisa menolaknya, lagipula Café Maid Latte sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya, selain itu manager serta pegawainya sangat baik padaku, sehingga memberikan kesan yang amat sangat susah untuk dilupakan. Aku sadar, bahwa pekerjaan disana mempunyai event untuk menciptakan suasana baru. karena itu aku berusaha un-"

"itu bukanlah alasan agar kau terus memaksakan diri"celetuk Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bingung.

Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung sekaligus kesal.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Sungmin tak dapat melihat seringai yang tercipta di wajahnya itu. "kurasa kau lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri" ujarnya seraya turun dari meja dan berdiri dihadapan Sungmin. "seandainya sekarang ini ketua menjadi adikku" saran Kyuhyun.

"jika aku menjadi adikmu?" Tanya Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya untuk mendekati wajah putih Sungmin "aku akan.." tukas Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius dan hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajah Sungmin yang membuat rona merah tercetak dikedua pipi chubby Sungmin itu. "aku akan memfoto wajahmu yang polos saat tidur dan akan kujadikan album, mungkin ketika kau memasak, ganti baju, ahh mungkin saat kau sedang mandi akan sangat menyenangkan" jelas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tercengang sekaligus kesal.

"pada akhirnya kau hanyalah mesumKYUt" teriak Sungmin yang dapat didengar dari lapangan sekolah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**'Hari Adik Kecil'**_

"Selamat datang Oppa" sapaan riang seorang namja yang berubah menjadi yeoja dengan dreass soft pink yang melekat ditubuhnya dan juga rambut terkuncir satu pada pengunjung café hari ini.

"terlihat sedikit malu malu, tapi terkesan natural" komentar sang manager dibalik pintu dapur diikuti anggukkan dari pegawai lainnya maupun Heechul.

Mereka semua memperhatikan Sungmin yang berperan sebagai yeoja kecil yang sedang melayani para pengunjung mulai dari pintu hingga menarik kursi untuk diduduki oleh para pengunjung.

"ingin minum apa? Atau ingin memesan makanan terlebih dahulu" Tanya Sungmin riang pada pengunjung yang baru saja ia layani.

"kata katanya sangat baik kurasa sudah cukup" komentar sang manager dengan mata berbinar begitupun Heechul.

Heechul kembali menampilkan seringainya "sudah kuperkirakan ia akan menjadi tipe adik yang manja" ujar Heechul dingin.

_'Kring Kring...'_

Suara bel pintu menandakan ada pengunjung lainnya yang datang, Sungmin segera menghampiri pintu untuk menyambut pengunjung barunya.

"Selamat Datang Oppa" sapaan Sungmin riang kembali terdengar namun sedetik kemudian berganti dengan keterkejutan diwajahnya.

Sang pengunjung mencari meja kosong. Sungmin segera menghamiri pengunjung tersebut dengan tersenyum walau sebenarnya ia sangat kesal.

Sungmin menarik kursi untuk diduduki oleh pengunjung itu "a..ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin gugup yang berdiri dibelakang sang pengunjung.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Minnie-ah" jawab Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya membuat Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun menjadi bingung.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya "ne?" tanyanya diikuti keringat dingin yang keluar dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang berdiri disampingnya "kau tidak pernah memanggilku Oppa, lalu kau mendadak berubah. Tidakkah itu aneh. Atau mungkin kau begini karena ada maunya dariku? Atau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu otakmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar walau sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa saat melihat Sungmin berkeringat dan mulai kesal itu.

"tidak ada oppa, Minnie selalu bersikap seperti ini" elak Sungmin berusaha untuk meredakan kekesalan hatinya akan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang memancing emosinya itu.

"atau mungkin kau diam diam buang angin dihadapanku" celetuk Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Sungmin hampir memuncak.

'_tahan Minnie-ah'_ komentar sang manager yang masih mengintip itu

'_kau jangan marah hanya karena candaan dari pelanggan'_ ujar Heechul yang berdiri disamping sang manager

"ten …tentu saja tidak oppa, Minnie tidak buang angin" jelas Sungmin masih berusaha tersenyum dan segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk Kyuhyun. "ini airnya" ujar Sungmin masih tersenyum dan membanting gelas tersebut dimeja Kyuhyun.

"air itu berasal dari mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringainya "oppa hanya meminum air dari pegunungan, bisa kau ambilkan!" lanjutnya, membuat Sungmin naik darah.

Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya "tolong jangan egois, jangan membuat Minnie repot, Oppa. Selain itu oppa mau makan apa? Minnie sarankan moe moe omurice." Ujar Sungmin yang menahan amarah dengan suara bergetar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya "Oppa ingin makan lobster panggang, dan juga jangan lupa lumuri dengan setengah sendok anggur merah diatasnya" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya dan mata kucingnya itu.

Sungmin menarik nafas "tolong jangan katakan hal yang tak masuk akal, Minnie sudah bilang jangan merepotkan" jelas Sungmin dengan mata terpejam masih dengan keringat dinginnya itu.

"Minnie selalu seperti itu, berkata tidak bisa ini, tidak bisa itu, kau juga bohong mengatakan tidak buang angin hadapan oppa"

Sungmin yang sudah memuncak segera menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun "sudah kubilang tidak, dasar kau kakak laki laki mesum dan bodoh" teriak Sungmin kesal, amarahnya sudah benar benar memuncak, sontak membuat para pengunjung lainnya menoleh kearahnya.

'_haah dilakukan juga'_ komentar Heechul.

Kyuhyun menunduk "sepertinya Minnie sedang kesal, kalau begitu aku pulang saja" Kyuhyun berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang menunduk karena menyesal.

Kyuhyun hampir membuka pintu "o..o..oppa" panggil Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali menoleh padanya.

Sungmin menangkupkan telapak tangannya dengan wajah memerah merona dan juga kedua bola mata yang berkaca kaca "si…silahkan datang kembali" ujarnya manis, amat manis membuat semua pengunjung menatap kagum padanya.

'itu adalah sifat adik yang manja, serius dan rapi' komentar sang manager

"sempurna" ucapan semua yang ada diruangan tersebut termasuk dengan yang ada didapur serentak kecuali Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**'RUANG GANTI'**

"aku tak menyangka Sungmin bisa melakukannya dengan baik" celetuk Heechul.

"ne, Minnie sudah berusaha bukan" jawab namja bernama Henry itu.

"aku ingin melihat dirinya yang lebih manis" tambah Leeteuk namja berkaca mata namun cantik.

"tapi kurasa Minnie tidak bisa lebih manis dari ini" tukas sang manager yang sedari tadi mendengar perkataan mereka. "karena seperti yang kalian lihat Minnie sangat manis" lanjutnya dengan menangkupkan tangan dan wajah berbinar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Other Side**

"berterimakasihlah padaku" ujar Kyuhyun yang berjalan disamping Sungmin untuk pulang bersama.

"untuk apa?"

"bukankah kau berhasil karena aku?"

"aku tidak berpikir tadi itu berhasil, itu merupakan hal yang memalukan, dan juga tadi aku sempat kesal dan lupa diri"

"berhentilah berkata seperti itu, tadi itu adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya"

"itu bukan sikapku yang biasanya"

"benarkah? Menurutku tadi kau adalah adik yang terbaik"

Sungmin terkejut "ehh, diam kau Kyuhyun pabbo" teriaknya.

_'sudah kuduga ia manis jika berada di dekat Kyuhyun' lanjut sang manager._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Esok Harinya**

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan di sekitar belakang gedung sekolah seraya menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua saku celana sekolahnya, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih keren. Sebelumnya ia mendapat surat dilokernya, jika ada yang mengajaknya bertemu dibelakang gedung atau lebih tepatnya di belakang perpustakaan.

Dibalik pohon ada 3 namja manis sedang mengamatinya "Kyuhyun Sunbae datang" ujar namja berambut hitam tersebut.

"hwaiting^^9" tukas namja berambut coklat itu pada temannya itu.

"ehm" jawab namja berambut sebahu itu, dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"kau yang memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin pada namja manis yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"maaf memanggilmu kemari" jawab namja itu. "ada yang ingin aku katakan" lanjut namja itu gugup.

Semetara itu di perpustakaan terdapat 2 orang namja yang masing masing duduk ditangga lipat, melakukan perang buku. Tiba tiba Sungmin datang dan memarahi mereka namun tak diindahkan oleh kedua namja bandel tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam perpustakaan yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaca, dari sini ia dapat melihat Sungmin yang membelakanginya dan juga sedang marah marah pada 2 namja itu.

"sebenarnya aku memendam perasaan pada sunbae, sejak aku masuk kesekolah ini" ujar namja itu gugup namun tak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengamati Sungmin.

Salah satu tangga dari 2 namja itu ingin terjatuh, membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Dari luar Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin yang segera menahan tangga besi yang berat itu dengan lengan kanannya agar tak menimpa namja bandel yang baru saja terjatuh dari tangga itu.

"apa sunbae mau menerimaku?" Tanya namja yang berdiri didepan Kyuhyun."Kyuhyun sunbae?" ulang namja itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap perpustakaan segera mengalihkannya pada namja manis itu.

Dengan ekspresi datar miliknya "aku adalah orang yang amat menggilai pakaian maid, melebihi apapun. Dan yang aku lakukan tiap hari adalah pergi ke maid café untuk bersantai. Dan juga aku adalah kolektor foto baju maid, bermain game maid, dan menyukai benda yang moe moe (imut), bahkan terkadang aku memakai pakaian maid, sudah ya" tukas Kyuhyun panjang lebar dan setelahnya, ia pergi meninggalkan namja yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sungmin sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang sepi, mengingat bel sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, terus berjalan hingga akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang tak jauh darinya yang sedang bersandar pada dinding kaca.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya "Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun yang kini menghampirinya dengan kepala menunduk "bukankah sebentar lagi kelas dimulai?" lanjutnya pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

Masih menunduk dengan ekspresi datarnya "Ketua" panggilnya membuat Sungmin memicingkan matanya.

_'SRET'_

'_Brakk_'

Kyuhyun dengan segera menarik tubuh itu ke dinding kaca itu dan memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua lengannya yang bertumpu pada dinding kaca tersebut.

Sungmin semakin bingung dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai itu "lepas baju" suruh Kyuhyun masih dengan seringai liciknya. Sungmin menelan ludahnya kelu tanpa sadar wajahnya yang perlahan merona.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

maaf update telat kkk abisnya aku lagi kepengen bikin oneshoot dan juga harus disibukkan dnegan mnecari SMA/SMK kkk

makasih banget sama sitapumpkinelf yang udah PM aku kkk :D

jangan sungkan PM aku ya :D *pengen banget?

Cukup panggi aku chingu :D mian for typo kkk mataku seliwer ini kkk

.

* * *

**Hug and Chu :* **

KMSelalu, hyuknie, abilhikmah, sitapumpkinelf, kimteechul, minoru, sissy, Guest/itapurnamawati, pumpkinsparkyumin, winecouple, km137, Indah Isma N

maap gak bisa bales satu satu kkk... tapi udah aku baca kokkk

* * *

makasih buat saran dan kritiknya, so ini udah lebih baik apa belum? kalo belum tolong kasih tahu aku ne :D makasih :D

* * *

**Promote Time XD**

**jangan lupa baca ff ku yang lainnya yaa :) RnR juga yaak**

**TWICE**

**Cho Rich **_(doakan besok update chap 5)_

**Kiss Pregnant **

**Cho Is The Wolf Doll**

**Thank's :D**

* * *

**Credit by**

**Cho Pristi Lee**

**|07|06|2013|7:55p.m**

**Thanks to RnR**

* * *

**Don't Forget Leave you review ! hihi**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**YAAKK... hihi**

**Aku berterimakasih banget sama yang kalian yang menyempatkan untuk membaca dan juga mengreview atau fav or follow terimakasihh :D *mending ada? *moga moga ada kkk**

**Saranghae reviewers :***


	7. Murid Namja Khusus Sungmin seonsaengnim

_'SRET'_

'_Brakk_'

Kyuhyun dengan segera menarik tubuh itu ke dinding kaca itu dan memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua lengannya yang bertumpu pada dinding kaca tersebut.

Sungmin semakin bingung dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai itu "Lepas baju" suruh Kyuhyun masih dengan seringai liciknya. Sungmin menelan ludahnya kelu tanpa sadar wajahnya yang perlahan merona.

Dengan wajah memerah merona, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun "Apa yang—

.:.

**^^Sungmin wa Maid-sama ^^**

**By :: Zebri JOY ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Always**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun |Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate :: T+**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^.^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Sungmin wa Maid-sama^^**

**::**

**.**

"Apa yang kau katakan wahai _alien_ mesum" teriak Sungmin seraya menyerang Kyuhyun dengan jurs _Martial_ _Art_ keahliannya.

Namun sayang ternyata Kyuhyun dapat membaca gerakannya sontak dengan _reflex_ pun Kyuhyun menghindari setiap tendangan yang Sungmin berikan dan mengarahkannya tangan kanannya untuk mencengkram lengan kanan Sungmin yang tertutupi oleh seragam berlengan panjang itu.

Seketika raut wajah yang sedari tadi kesal itu, kini berubah menjadi memelas menahan sakit yang berasal dari lengan kanannya itu.

"Arrgghhhh" teriak _namja_ manis bergigi kelinci tersebut, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan datar khas dirinya.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya lengkap dengan handuk hangat menuju lengan kanan Sungmin yang tampak memar dengan warna memerah keunguan. Yaap mereka kali ini sedang berada di _UKS_ milik sekolah.

"Apa kau akan terus menahannya hingga pulang sekolah?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil botol kecil berisi cairan merah pekat untuk mengoleskannya pada lengan Sungmin.

"Ini tidak terlalu parah" awab _namja_ manis itu seraya menatap lukanya. "Lagipula kau tahu dari mana tentang ini? Waktumu selalu tepat" lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah penasaran ala bunny.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum "Entahlah, Kau selalu ada dimanapun aku berada" jawabnya seraya membalut lengan Sungmin dengan perban tipis yang tersedia "Mungkin takdir" lanjutnya lagi.

Seketika Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar penuturan terakhir Kyuhyun. "Justru aku yang terkejut, Kenapa kau mau membantu _namja_ yang bahkan tidak mau mendengar perintahmu" ujar Kyuhyun lagi seraya memalingkan wajahnya "Kau seperti pahlawan wanita di komik komik" lanjutnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak terima "Maaf saja _alien_ mesum, aku tidak _feminim_, memangnya salah jika aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka. Dan pula aku tak mungkin hanya membiarkan diriku melihat tanpa memberi bantuan sedikitpun" gerutunya kesal.

Kyuhyun telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya tadi dan kini dirinya menatap _namja_ dihadapannya "Walaupun itu membuatmu terluka?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menggenggam lengan kananya yang telah terbalut dengan perban putih hasil pekerjaan Kyuhyun, dirinya memasang senyum manis "Tentu saja" jawabnya "Bahkan jika itu Kyuhyun sekalipun aku akan membantumu" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun terperangah mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan, dirinya segera menunduk namun tersenyum menawan di wajahnya "Senang mendengarnya Minnie-_ah_" jawabnya.

.

* * *

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

_Sungmin POV_

'Waktu itu,... secara tiba tiba'

Secara tiba tiba aku mendapat 5 orang _namja_ berlutut dihadapanku seraya berkata

"Jadilah guru kami" aku mendapatkan 5 orang murid.

_Sungmin POV end_

.

* * *

.

Bel pulang telah tiba, Sungmin berjalan di koridor di ikuti kelima _namja_ yang mengaku adalah 'murid Sungmin'

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya guna mentap kelima _namja_ muridnya itu "Ehm kurasa sampai disini, sampai berjumpa lagi" ujar Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di depan stasiun dekat sekolahnya yang akan menghantarkan menuju tempat kerja.

"Kukira ketua jalan kaki untuk menuju rumah" ujar seorang _namja_ salah satu diantara kelima _namja_ tersebut.

"Benar, ternyata itu hanya rumor, lalu bagaimana tentang rumor kau bekerja paruh waktu?" Tanya _namja _satunya lagi. Seketika membuat Sungmin terkejut sekaligus was was.

"Ah kalau begitu, biarkan kami ikut menuju ke tempat kerjamu ketua" ujar mereka berbarengan.

"Pekerjaanmu pasti sungguh hebat"

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk "Ehh itu hanya pekerjaan biasa, tidak ada yang special" jawabnya langsung.

"Tidak kami akan belajar darimu apapun pekerjaannya" tolak salah satu _namja_ tersebut.

"Eh itu lebih baik kalian pulang dan belajar dirumah" ujar Sungmin seraya mengayunkan tangannya guna mengusir kelima _namja_ tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Namun permintaan Sungmin tak diindakan sama sekali oleh mereka, seketika Sungmin memasang kuda kuda bersiap untuk berlari guna kabur dari kelima _namja_ itu.

Sungmin berlari menuju stasiun, memacu tenaganya lebih besar namun kelima _namja_ itu tetap mengikutinya.

"Guru…" teriak mereka bersamaaan, masih tetap berlari.

'Gawat aku tak mungkin membiarkan mereka mengikutiku' batinnya.

Namun sepasang lengan hinggap di pinggang rampingnya, menariknya berlindung di balik dinding.

"Apa kau sedang bermain main?" Tanya seseorang yang menarik pinggangnya itu, menyelamatkannya dari kejaran kelima _namja_ buas murid Sungmin.

Sungmin kenal siapa pemilik suara _bass_ itu "Kyuhyun?" pekiknya terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun sang penyelamat dirinya dari kejaran _namja_ buas itu.

"Haah aku selamat" ujar Sungmin lega seraya memegangi dada kirinya yang berdegup kencang tak karuan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin "Kenapa kau jadi sebegitu terkenal?" tanyanya.

"Mereka ingin belajar dariku" jawabnya datar.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Sungmin "Jadi kau akan memberitau _rahasiamu _pada mereka?" tanyanya yang mampu membuat Sungmin tertunduk bingung.

.

* * *

.

**Café Maid Late..**

'Ckrik'

"Kau terlalu kakut jika tersenyum seperti itu Minnie-ah" ujar sang manajer seraya menurunkan kamera _Polaroid_ yang baru saja memotret kedua makhluk _namja_ dihadapannya.

"E eh itu"

Henry memberikan selembar foto yang memperlihatkan Kyu dan Min bersandingan lengkap dengan baju maid ala café tempat Sungmin bekerja, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah "Tuan tidak apakah hanya berfoto? Kau dapat meminta yang lain" Tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun menerima selembar foto itu, menatap foto dirinya bersama Sungmin yang terlihat menggemaskan walau nampak rasa tak ikhlas yang terbersit dari mata _foxy_ itu. "Ini saja cukup, lagipula Minnie yang terbaik" jawabnya dengan wajah tampan itu.

"Wahhh Minnie-ah senangnya dirimu dicintai oleh Kyuhyun " ujar teman teman pegawai nya terharu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terduduk terpuruk di pojok café "Ada apa Minnie-ah?" tanyanya dengan seringai menakjubkan itu.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin tengah mengajari kelima _namja_ muridnya itu belajar bela diri _Martial Art_, nampak dari jauh seorang _namja_ menatapnya datar .

"Kalian harus menahan serangan musuh dan melakukan serangan balik. Itulah kemampuan yang dipelajari" jelasnya pada kelima _namja_ itu seraya mempraktekkan bagaimana tahap demi tahap. Sementara salah satu _namja_ dari mereka mencatat apa semua yang di bicarakan oleh Sungmin.

Kelima _namja_ itu bertepuk tangan "Wahh guru keren sekali, penjelasannya sangat mudah dimengerti, sudah kuduga guru memang hebat" ujar kelimanya.

'Sepertinya aku tidak boleh mengecewakan kepercayaan mereka'

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tengah memandangi hasil potret dirinya dengan Sungmin beberapa hari lalu. Beberapa helaian rambutnya tertiup angin sore yang bertiup diatas atap sekolah, yap dirinya tengah tiduran di atap sekolah-salah satu tempat kesukaannya.

Samar samar terdengan suara pintu terbuka, sontak membuatnya menatap seseorang yang mengusik dirinya dari kenyamanannya.

_Namja_ bertubuh mungil yang kita ketahui adalah Sungmin "Anginnya kencang sekali" ujar Sungmin seraya memegangi helaian rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau jarang sekali ke atap?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada di belakangnya, dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa _alien_ mesum itu juga ada disini. "Kenapa?" lanjutnya.

Sungmin menunduk, menatap lantai tempat ia berpijak "_ani_, aku hanya sedang ingin menenangkan pikiran" jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin berjalan menuju batas dinding sepinggang di pinggiran, dirinya menatap kebawah, tepat pada kelima _namja_ yang tengah bercengkrama di lapangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin berdiri dibelakan tubuh mungil itu dengan kedua telapak tangan tersembunyi di saku celananya.

"Aku berpikir akan memberitahu mereka bahwa aku adalah _maid_. Aku takut mereka terkejut jika mengetauiku tidak sehebat yang mereka pikirkan" ujar Sungmin masih terpaku pada kelima _namja_ jauh dibawah sana.

Kyuhyun kini berada disamping Sungmin "Demi mereka? Bukan demi dirimu" Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun, namun dirinya kembali menunduk.

"Pada akhirnya aku akan takut. Menjadi _maid_, menghancurkan kepercayaan mereka, lalu mereka akan menghinaku. Akan sangat menyakitkan melihat orang kecewa terhadapmu" jelasnya masih menunduk dengan mata sedikit sembab.

Kyuhyun menengadah "Aku tak pernah kecewa dengan semua prilakumu" ujarnya membuat Sungmin kembali menatapnya sedikit tersenyum.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tersenyum "Kyu-

"Ini buktinya" ujar Kyuhyun meledek seraya mengangkat potret gambar dirinya dan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

Sungmin terkejut, bagaimana bisa manusia di hadapannya ini yang tadi menasihatinya dan sekarang meledeknya habis habisan. "Hiyaaa apa yang kau lakukan" teriaknya seraya merebut selembar foto itu.

"Aku santai saja" jawab Kyuhyun seraya menjauhkan foto itu dari jangkauan tangan Sungmin.

"Ya Ya…." Terjadilah acara perebutan foto itu antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Dapat" teriak Sungmin saat merasa ada kertas digenggamannya.

.

* * *

.

"Hah…" keduanya terkejut saat melihat selembar foto itu terbang melayang menuju lapangan tepat di dekat kelima _namja_ murid Sungmin.

Sungmin shock melihatnya, bagaimana dengan reputasinya jika kelima _namja_ itu menemukan fotonya memakai baju maid.

"Ini semua salahmu yang mencoba merebutnya" ujar Kyuhyun datar seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin masih memperhatikan selembar foto itu "Tunggu ini hal buruk, tidak bagaimana jika mereka menemukannya? Bagaimana ini?" ujarnya panik.

Melihat Sungmin begitu panik, Kyuhyun pun merasa prihatin "Mau kuambilkan?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal "Tidak mungkin, mereka pasti akan menemukannya terlebih dahulu" jawabnya, matanya terbelalak saat melihat Kyuhyun yang bersiap melompat ke bawah melewati batas dinding itu.

Sungmin menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun "Apa kau gila? Apa yang kau lakukan?"teriaknya panik seraya menarik lengan itu mencegah agar Kyuhyun tak melompat. _Namja_ ini benar benar gila.

"Tapi ini jalan pintas" jawab Kyuhyun datar seraya menunjuk bawah. "Akan ku ambilkan jika kau memintanya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya kau gila? Kenapa kau sebegitunya?" tanya Sungmin heran.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin " Kenapa, kau bilang?" tanyanya "Itu karena" kedua tangan Kyuhyun terarah untuk menggapai kedua pipi chuby Sungmin itu.

Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Sungmin yang perlahan merona. Menempelak bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis milik Sungmin. Sungmin terbelalak terkejut saat pertemuan kedua belah bibir itu sementara Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati sapuan lembut bibir _pinkish_ itu.

"Aku menyukai ketua" ujar Kyuhyun setelah kedua bibir itu terlepas.

Dengan sekejap Kyuhyun pun segera melompat dari atap gedung setinggi 150 meter itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terkejut. Sungmin terduduk memukul dinding pembatas itu seraya meneriaki sebuah nama "KYUHYUN…." Teriaknya frustasi.

'brak'

Sungmin kembali berdiri saat mendengar suara gaduh tersebut, matanya terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada dibawah sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf update telat banget, abis vakum*plak hehe. Sedikit curhat lagi kesel banget ama plagiat, mereka gak mikir apa perasaan author langgananku T^T. yasudahlah lebih baik gausah ditanggapin capernya mereka itu ^^**

**Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran, maklum aku hanya manusia yang tak sempurna yang pasti mempunyai banyak kesalahan hehe ^^**

**Selamat datang juga buat pendatang baru yang mau membaca FF abalku ini T^T *terharu**

* * *

**Any Question:**

Apa bakal ada konflik yg sama dgn cerita aslinya?

Untuk konflik per konflik aku belum tahu hehe :D liat nanti aja yaa, terserah para reader mau konflik sama atau berbeda hehe :D

.

kok tiba2 min beranggapan kyu mesum?  
itu manager berasal dari mana?kok tiba2 muncul aja gitu

karena memang Kyu itu mesum, kkk kan kyu pengen banget ngeliat ming pake baju maid dan ngelayanin dia hehe. Oh kalo manager itu pasti dengan sihirnya chingu hehe :D dengan kekuatan maid chingu *plak apa apaan aku

.

kenapa Sungmin benci ada namja yang bikin orang lain nangis. Apa dia pernah dibuat nangis sama seorang namja?

Itu ada alasan tersendiri chingu, dia itu benci sama ayahnya yang buat ibunya menangis so otomatis ayahnya itu namja kan. Dan juga ayahnya itu meninggalkan ibunya, dia dan adiknya dengan utang utang yang berlimpah. Jadi begitu lah alasannya kenapa min benci namja.

Kurasa cukup segitu aja, maaf jawabannya ngawur hehe. Oke sampai bertemu di ff ku yg akan datang

Jangan lupa baca ff ku yang lain yaa :

_Step To Love You_

_Kiss Pregnant_ dsb:D

**Hug and Chu :***

ayyu annisa1, sitapumpkinelf, Joyer Cloudsomnia, pumpkinsparkyumin, M (chap 1,2,3,4,5,6), Guest, itapurnamawati30, hyukie86, sissy, hyuknie, lilim sarang kyumin, Pirates Of The Moon, kyuminalways89 , lenyclouds, nurganevi, Kim Hyo Min, winecouple, Ria, evilbunny, kimteechul, 1307, aira, Phia89.

**REVIEW JUSEYO:D**


	8. Warningg

Ini bukan update hanya, sebuah kicauan saya

Buat :

Anda 2 orang siapapun itu, saya tidak akan menyebut nama atau membeberkan pen name anda.

1. Anda bilang saya **Plagiat**? Baiklah saya akui saya memang plagiat, tapi bukan memplagiat dalam artian Copy Paste seperti author yang sedang berlomba itu. Saya hanya me remake Anime/Manga berjudul **Kaichou wa Maid sama** menjadi FF dengan versi KyuMin, itu saja tak lebih. Terimakasih atas koreksiannya saya amat berterimakasih. Lain kali pakailah bahasa yang sopan yaa:D

2. Saya akui saya memang tidak kreatif, yap namanya juga **remake** so pasti sama dong. Dan jika memang FF ini mengganggu para penikmat FF kyumin atau lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Saya akan _menghentikan / tidak akan melanjutkan FF_ ini sebagai jalan terbaik. Kata kata anda cukup sopan dalam hal membashing walau anda bilang bukan niatan bashing, terimakasih atas koreksinya

Sebenarnya saya sedikit terpancing emosi, tapi mengingat saya percaya akan karma. So lebih baik saya diam mencoba untuk sabar.

Dan juga saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mau membaca FF Sungmin wa Maid sama ini :D saya terharu dan saya juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan FF ini karena suatu hal. Saya tidak ingin mengusir para penikmat ff kyumin karena FF yang dibilang plagiat ini. Sungguh maaf kan saya :D

Sekiranya sekian dan Terimakasih XD

PS : akan di hapus beberapa hari kemudian…


End file.
